Psych Heart
by A. James Robin
Summary: It's been 5 years since Advent Children. Tifa has divorced Cloud, but can an old enemy bring hope? Can Yuffie and Cid change? Where is Vincent? What is Aeris up to? And what kind of evil fiend could even think of killing a teenage Marlene? Please review
1. When Self Reliance Fails

Psych Heart- a Final Fantasy VII fanfic by Andrew Robinette

Note: All Final Fantasy characters contained in this story are property of SquareEnix, so don't claim them as your own.

Chapter 1- When Self-Reliance Fails

Dr. H. Torihpes loved being a psychologist. It had been a year since he had entered the profession, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He liked the salary, the respect, and most of all, the opportunity to listen to other people's problems. Haros, as his friends called him, loved to listen to women. It wasn't because he was attracted to them; he simply was the kind of man that would be easily touched by the outpouring of emotion. It wasn't hard for females to talk to Haros. He was very handsome. He had strong muscular arms, short black hair, and a face which could easily be described as a mix between a heavenly angel and a fallen one. Even his trademark black outfit was, in some ways, very appealing. Sometimes, his looks tended to work too well, attracting some less than beautiful ladies that Haros would never dream of going out with. His first patient of the day did not fit that description by any stretch of the imagination.

When she walked through the door, Haros could see that his newest patient had long flowing dark hair, which fell like a waterfall across her masterpiece of a face. Her dark brown eyes accentuated the chocolate color of her wondrous tresses, which shone radiantly in the sunlight beaming in from the window. The lady was clad in a white belly shirt, and a pair of extremely short brown shorts. She was very strong, and seemed to possess a good amount of muscle in her arms and legs. But the best part about the woman's appearance was her breasts. They were quite large, yet did not appear to be drooping at all from the excess size. In fact, it looked as if this woman had stuffed two volleyballs up her shirt. From the back, Haros could tell that she was wearing a special orthopedic bra, obviously because of the strain on her back. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his new patient.

As the young lady took a seat on the couch in front of him, Haros happened to notice that she had an abundance of scars, mostly on her face and forehead. 'It must take a lot of courage to show off such scars.' Haros thought to himself. At first he thought that her unsightly marks could be the result of some type of abuse, but he released the thought from his mind and began to speak. "Hello. My name is Dr. H. Torihpes, but you can call me Haros. What is your name?" The young lady glanced back at Haros and answered, "My name is Tifa Lockheart. I came because I think that I'm starting to lose my sanity." Haros replied, "You did come of your own free will. That's always a step in the right direction. But Tifa, why would you say that your sanity is in danger?" Tifa's head dropped slightly, so that she wouldn't make eye-contact as she uttered, "I hear voices inside of my head." "What kind of voices?"

Tifa, with her head still lowered, began to slowly swing her feet around as she explained, "The voice belongs to a friend I used to know. Her name was Aeris." For a moment, something seemed to click inside of Tifa's mind as her gaze shot up at Haros, and she inquired, "Do we know each other?" Haros quickly responded with a casual "I don't think so." He appeared to be changing the conversation as he asked, "What is it that Aeris is telling you?" "She just keeps chanting an odd poem:

I see your pain through my window with a view,

But I can't get out, and it's shocking you."

When Tifa had finished reciting the poem, Haros noticed that she had started to stare at the dish of honey roasted peanuts on his desk. He reached for the dish, held it toward Tifa, and asked, "Do you want some peanuts?" He had no idea that the psychotic side of Tifa had just been unleashed. Tifa began to shake, and her eyes became like giant saucers as she smacked the dish of peanuts to the ground, scattering the bite-sized treats across the floor.

Haros didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say. He simply scooped up the dirty peanuts and threw them into the trashcan beside his desk. As Haros was doing this, he noticed that Tifa was now curled up in a ball on the couch. Haros sat back down in his chair and asked, "Tifa, what's wrong?" Her response was an insane stammering, "No…bad peanuts…sweet poison…so bad for Tifa…fat, calories…horribly bad."

Haros was slightly scared, but he boldly said to her, "You can beat this, Tifa. I know you can. Do you want me to help you?" "Y-yes." "It would help me to understand you if you tell me about your childhood." Tifa stopped shaking and calmly asked, "Are the peanuts gone?" "Yes, they are." Satisfied with Haros' answer, Tifa uncurled herself. While laying face-up on the couch, she began to tell of her younger years.

"My childhood was just fine, I guarantee you. There's no problem there. I had a mom and dad that loved me very much. They were great parents, and they never beat me, abused me, took drugs, or drank. My father introduced me to the art of fighting at a very young age. I wouldn't be where I'm at today if not for him." Haros looked up at Tifa as he asked, "Where do you think that your problem started?" Tifa ran her fingers through her long dark hair and then answered, "By the time that I was a teenager, I had become very beautiful. Every guy in town wanted me, and not just the ones in my age group, either. I suppose I was lucky that the people in my hometown of Nibelheim were very nice and polite. Anyway, when I was young, I met a boy named Cloud Strife. He was so strong, and had such spiky blonde hair.

I never paid him much attention in my early years, but when I was 15, we started going out together. Of course, there really wasn't much to do in Nibelheim, so we'd sit at the fountain at night and just talk. We probably could have been much closer than we were, but Cloud always seemed so distant. It was like his heart was with me, but his mind was in another land.

But the worst part about Cloud was that he was constantly talking about how much he admired Sephiroth. That always annoyed me. It eventually got to the point where I had to ask Cloud, 'What's more important, me or Sephiroth?' I was 16 when that happened. Cloud told me that he needed some time to think things through. It was only 2 days later when he gave me his answer. I remember it like it was yesterday.


	2. Tifa's Night To Shine

_Chapter 2- __Tifa's__ night to shine_

_Tifa __Lockheart__ loved her new dress. It was teal blue, strapless, and it ended just above the knee. 'It's the perfect dress for the perfect __night.'__Tifa__ thought as she walked out the door. From her doorstep, she could see her favorite spot, the __Nibelheim__ fountain. _

_Today was __Tifa's__ 16__th__ birthday, and Cloud had not even bothered to knock on her door and wish her a happy birthday. But surely he would show up for their daily fountain meeting, right? Cloud always remembered to meet her there without fail or forgetfulness. Surely he wouldn't miss the most important meeting of the year, would he?_

_Tifa's__ nerves were calmed slightly when she noticed that all of the lights in Cloud's house were off. 'He's probably just out of town.' she thought. Still, __Tifa__ loved to sit out under the first stars of the evening, thinking about her three great dreams: To become a famous fighter, __become a well-known novelist__, and get married to Cloud Strife._

_The gleaming lights in the heavens beckoned to __Tifa__ onc__e again. She__ sat down __at the fountain and__ gazed into the starry sky. For some reason, the thoughts just didn't flow on this night. __Tifa's__ mind was just too rushed with thoughts of __Cloud,__ and how he hadn't yet shown up. Unfortunately, she had plenty of time to stew over Cloud's absence._

_Tifa__ waited for almost two hours before Cloud arrived. He was not dressed for the occasion, but was clad in the blue shirt and pants that he always wore. __Tifa__ did not move. She kept her back turned to Cloud as she told him in a low, upset tone, "Do you want to know what I did yesterday, Cloud? I got my nails done. I told the lady in the salon that I was doing it for my boyfriend. I got my hair done. I told the woman there that I was doing it for my boyfriend. I bought a new dress. I told the cashier that I was doing it for my boyfriend. Do you see a pattern there, Cloud?" _

_Cloud responded in an unaffected tone, "I'm leaving town, and joining SOLDIER. I choose __Sephiroth__." After those words had left Cloud's mouth, he could see all of the vibrant hope and joy in __Tifa's__ expression melt away into something between shock and anger. __Tifa__ began to cry as she asked, "Cloud, if I'm ever in trouble and you come around, would you even save me?"_

_Cloud answered, "Yes, I would." Not fully believing him, __Tifa__ asked again, "Cloud Strife, would you lay down your life for mine?__" "It depends on the circumstances." "That's not good enough, Cloud." Cloud's forehead wrinkled slightly as if in deep thought. He then asked, "Why are you talking of such dark things?" __Tifa__ calmly responded with a phrase that Cloud would never forget, "Because you've chosen the dark things."_

_In a vain attempt at cheering her up, Cloud gave __Tifa__ the present that he had gotten for her birthday. When __Tifa__ opened the package, her eyes gazed inside at the 'gift', a one-way ticket to __Midgar__. "You can come with me to __Midgar__Tifa__." __Tifa__ wore a big frown on her face as she handed Cloud a present as well. "Cloud, I finished that story I was working on. Take a look at the title." When Cloud glanced at the book, he saw that it was labeled, 'Why I Never Want To Leave __Nibelheim__.'_


	3. The Locked Heart

Chapter 3- The Locked Heart

"Ding!" The sounding of the bell meant that Tifa's session was up. The noise shocked her, since she was deep in her own recollections. "Was that all the time I get?" Tifa asked. "Yes, it is.", Haros said. "I usually charge a fairly high rate for my services, but I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not going to charge you a single penny, because I know you and you know me." Tifa cocked her head slightly in a flirtatious fashion as she replied, "Oh really? You don't look like anyone I know." Haros held back a laugh as he explained "Isn't it amazing what the wonders of cosmetic surgery can do?" Tifa seemed to light up like a firecracker when she queried, "Are you Vincent?"

"No. But I am curious about why you ask that. Is Vincent missing?" Tifa lowered her head and answered, "Yes. He left Midgar recently, but I've received no word from him." Haros' mind harkened back to the memory of Vincent. He was so dark and intense, and his red cape was so intriguing that it left Haros with the thought that the two of them could have been good friends in any world other than this. Haros had a few ideas about where Vincent might be, but couldn't be sure. With the career that he was now in, there would be time for no more adventures.

As Tifa turned to leave, Haros asked, "Can you come back for a second?" As Tifa turned back around, Haros continued, "I was greatly disturbed by the reaction that you had today in connection with the peanuts. Have you been previously diagnosed with a food disorder, or any type of mental affliction?" Tifa's half-hearted smile quickly turned into a frown as she snapped back, "I'll have you know that firstly, my medical record is as clean as a whistle, and secondly…"

Tifa stopped in midsentence and firmly pushed her large breasts upwards with her hands, and continued, "…why would I mess up my eating habits when these are at stake? Do you have another patient waiting, or can I rant about this for a second?" Haros was taken aback by Tifa's sudden burst of attitude, especially after her fear of the same subject earlier. Haros answered, "I have plenty of time." Tifa wasted no time giving Haros a piece of her mind.

"Sir, let me ask you, what do you think is the number one question that everyone asks me?" Haros quickly guessed, "Is it 'What is your bra size?'" Tifa pointed a skinny yet powerful finger in Haros' face as she replied, "You're absolutely correct. It's never 'How are you doing?' It's always 'Are those real?' They most certainly are, but I wasn't aware that it was the world's business. And can you imagine the trouble I have finding a well-fitting bra? It's always too small or too big, too free or too restricting, too poorly made or too expensive. Do you understand what I have to go through every time a man walks past me on the street? And to think, I never got a choice in the matter! And don't think that I can just hire a bodyguard, because they're guys too. They couldn't protect me from themselves. But do you know what the worst thing is? Do you want to know which question hurts the most and cuts the deepest?"

Haros asked, "What is it?" Tifa's lips trembled as she began to cry. Through a slow trickle of tears, she replied, "I worked hard for my bar. I worked forever as a tour guide to raise up enough money to buy out the 7th Heaven bar. I lived through the financial experience of trying to import expensive beers and wines from other lands while paying that jerk Cloud Strife an exorbitant salary to join Avalanche. I busted my ass just to live through the adventure, only to see a good friend die.

I got calls from Playboy, Maxim, FHM, SI Swimsuit Edition, and plenty of Midgar and Nibelheim magazines. I turned them all down. I told them all, "I just don't feel comfortable being on the cover of your magazine. To do so would be a bad example for young girls all over the world." And do you know what people still tell me to this day? They look at my body and say, "You are such a bad example for my children." Why? Because I have boobs? I never got a choice.

I always hear other women say that I'm destroying the cause of the Women's Liberation Movement. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the point of that movement was to liberate themselves from restrictions, so that they could have the freedom to do things like that. Always remember this: when the people out there play our game, they can do whatever they want to with us, but I'm not responsible for them, I can only answer for me. And when they aren't playing, we live our own real lives, in which I am a model citizen. But what do I know? I'm just a remnant."

Haros' ears perked up at the sound of those familiar words, and he continued, "…of Mother's Mimetic Legacy?" "No, I meant that I'm a remnant of what I used to be." It took Tifa a while for the thought to click in Tifa's mind that she had heard those words before. Haros tried to change the subject as he asked, "How is Cloud doing?" Tifa turned away from Haros as she answered, "Cloud and I are divorced, so I wouldn't know. Living with him was like having my feet on an iceberg and my head in hell. Just look at this."

Tifa lowered the top of her shorts slightly, exposing a vicious scar in the shape of a sword blade directly above her most private of places. Haros grimaced as Tifa explained, "I can never have children, sir. Is that my own personal scarlet letter? Cloud told me it was. He told me that every morning. I swear, I was completely ignorant of my own power when he was around. I am a master of fighting, so why did I not fight back sooner? Why am I still scared, even now?"

By the time that Tifa had finished, she was staring at Haros' door, hoping that there was a clue to his identity within his new name. Suddenly, she spotted the clue that she was searching for. Noticing that Tifa had figured out the riddle, Haros, a.k.a. Dr. H. Torihpes, asked, "What does H. Torihpes spell backwards?" Tifa had trouble finding her breath, but finally uttered his true name: "Sephiroth."


	4. Shinra Revisited

Chapter 4- ShinRa Revisited

President Rufus loved to talk with Reno, especially whenever Reno was unfortunate enough to be sober. The red-headed step-Turk practically lived drunk. Rufus had heard tales before of times in which Reno had performed missions while heavily influenced by his one true love, expensive wine. At least no one could say that the Turks were cheap drinkers. The message that Rufus had to deliver was very difficult, and that was just the good news.

Yes, there was also a bit of bad news, and it would be quite disheartening indeed. As Reno walked in, Rufus could see that he was wearing a white button-up shirt with dark blue slacks. His hair was spiky, as usual. Behind Reno, Rude stood boldly. His bald head and earrings were only slightly more cliché than his government-style suit. Rude had earned the right to stand as boldly as he currently was. It was no small feat that a man of color such as himself held this lofty position.

Rufus looked rather sharp himself. He dressed in stark contrast to Rude, donning an all-white suit that complimented his short blonde hair very well. It had been a year since Rufus began to walk without a wheelchair, but he still had a little trouble every now and then. The Geostigma had hit him harder than anyone else, and it seemed that he was the only person in Midgar for whom Aeris' holy rain could not fully heal. Rufus had eventually begun to accept his weakness. After all, he had tried to kidnap the last Cetra. If Aeris intentionally held back her power from him, Rufus needed only to remember that his actions were a good enough justification. However, something in his mind seemed to say to him, 'Aeris is better than that, and you'll be convinced after this mission.' Rufus could only hope that this voice was right.

When Reno and Rude had gathered before Rufus, he greeted them, "Hello, gentlemen. How are my two favorite policemen?" Reno flashed a smile and replied, "Aw, come on. We're more of the bounty hunter variety than your normal officer. Surely you've noticed that already." Rufus smiled back as he said, "Yes, I've noticed. But I have a job for you two. I have received an odd piece of information from some very reliable sources within Midgar.

It seems that Sephiroth is back, but he has changed his identity. He now has short black hair, and goes by the aliases of Dr. H. Torihpes and Haros. Your mission is to apprehend him, and lock him up in the Midgar Prison. Once there, we will decide whether or not to pursue the death penalty for his past actions." Rude raised his hand and interrupted, "Sir, Sephiroth is way too powerful for just us." Rufus continued, "That's the odd part. As of yet, he does not appear to be hostile. I hate to say it, but he seems to be turning his life around. All of that is unimportant, however. He must still be jailed for his past crimes.

Now I understand your loneliness as a Turk, now that the city of Midgar has basically turned us into a makeshift police force. But I have the feeling that this mission will require some extra help. Therefore, I have hired a new Turk to help you. You both know who this person is, but don't be quick to judge this person based on past behavior. Your new coworker has grown up a lot since the last time you saw her. Welcome your new teammate."

When Rufus had finished his introduction, the new Turk entered the room. She was an excellent substitute for Elena. She still wore her trademarks: green shirt with tan shorts, armguard, and headband. But there were two things in particular that had changed about her. For one, she was taller, and had developed a slightly more curvy body than she used to have. Secondly, she had trained in more modern self-defense techniques, allowing her to put her old weapon down and use a gun instead.

Rufus gladly announced, "Your new partner is Yuffie Kisaragi." The first comments by the two Turks were quite alike. Rude raised an eyebrow and said, "You've sure grown up. I hope you've dealt with your personal demons well enough to be of use to us." Yuffie replied, "I have, sir." Reno, on the other hand, stared with his mouth practically agape and exclaimed, "Wow! You're hot now!" Normally, Yuffie would take exception to that kind of remark, but she bit her lip and kept silent. Seeing her silence, Rude asked, "Are you comfortable with your new weapon? I know that the Shuriken is a big part of your culture."

"It's no big deal." Yuffie replied. "My family would be upset, but that's not important. I'm just glad to escape that small town." Eyeing Yuffie's new gun, Reno asked, "Where did you get that?" "It's a gift from my fiancé, Vincent Valentine. He gave it to me one day before leaving to go fight some personal battles. Until he's finished, I've vowed to fight mine as well. So, let's go get Sephiroth." As the new Turk trio left, Rufus couldn't help but pat his own back concerning his choice to bring Yuffie to the team. She would be a fine addition indeed.


	5. A Shocking Change

Chapter 5- A shocking change

Cid Highwind was beginning to worry a little about his sleeping habits. It appeared that he had reason to worry, since he found himself face down on the kitchen table. Of course, he had been up late a lot recently. He was very busy as the President of Transportation in New Soldier. After seeing the hell that Cloud had put Tifa through, Cid promised himself that he would treat Shera a lot better. Ever since Cid had made that decision, Shera was really beginning to understand and appreciate Cid more than she used to.

In Shera's mind, any change was better than no change. With the way that Cid used to boss her around, they didn't even seem to be in love. Sometimes, Shera could have almost kicked herself for staying with Cid in that situation, especially since she had no wedding ring that tied her to Cid. But she did stay, and now she was glad that she did. And now, she stood before Cid with very big news to tell. Unfortunately, he was asleep. Instead of waking him up, Shera just stared at him for a second. Normally, someone like Cid would never become so firmly rooted in Shera's heart. After all, Shera was a living example of perfect hygiene, while Cid rarely shaved. Shera almost always wore beautiful dresses that brought out her slender figure, cute face, and curly brown hair, while Cid wore old, greasy, baggy workers clothes. Shera was pure in every way, but Cid could never say no to a cigarette.

But still, Shera loved Cid. She loved him with all of her heart. When Shera finally decided to wake Cid up, she tapped him on the shoulder, and he nearly fell out of his seat. Shera wasted no time in telling her secret. "Cid," she said sweetly. "What is it, Shera?" Shera replied, "I know that this is kind of awkward, since usually the man should ask, but I think we should get married." Cid was a little shocked, but he had always known Shera to be a little unorthodox. He calmly said, "That sounds great. How about Valentines' Day?" "That's excellent!" Shera exclaimed.

Cid did still have one question, however. "Shera, why did you decide to do this all of a sudden?" Shera stared deeply into Cid's big blue eyes and proudly exclaimed, "Cid, I'm pregnant!"

**Police Notes for the week of Dec. 25, 2007- ****Midgar****- The dead body of a young girl named Marlene was found at the home of her foster parent, ****Barret**** Wallace, at 8:00 a.m. this morning. Funeral plans are scheduled for Dec. 28 at ****Midgar**** Catholic Church. Everyone is invited to attend.**


	6. Revolution 7

Note: This chapter is a 'stream of consciousness' style chapter, which means that it may not make a lot of sense, but artistically, there's a purpose for that. For future reference, in this story, any time that an entire chapter is in italics, it's a flashback. If only certain parts are italics, then that is 'stream of consciousness'.

Chapter 6- Revolution 7

_So then she was dead. Blood…much blood. And much floating in the stream of consciousness for Barret at this time. 'What am I to do? Who would do such a thing?' It was always in the sad times that Barret Wallace seemed a bit more real and vulnerable. And with the loss of his blessed Marlene comes…juice. That's all there is, just glass after glass after glass. It was Marlene's favorite, you know? _

'To wait is just an indictment of our government.'

_Sure, there is healing by materia for the sick and dying, but who is your police force? _

'Reno.'

_Who is your detective?_

'Rude.'

_Who is your crime scene investigator? _

'Elena?'

_No, she had skipped town. There is no hospital. There are no ambulances. It's all up to the Turks, and that could take days. But it is Barret's fate to live in a house with a dead body in it, right? After all, he should have known that he'd get a little bit older, and a little bit slow. _

"Take this, brother. May it serve you well."

'Who was that?', Barret thought. _Or was it Barret thinking it? What is a Barret? What is a Marlene? Surely this ghost is no friend of ours._

"Wow, man. Looking at you makes me sober."

'Wordless. Just stay wordless, Barret, and everything's gonna be alright.' _Oh, except for one thing. The gil coins. Ah, yes. Every hero gets their face on a coin here. Everyday, all you see is 'I'll have a loaf of bread, and a large soda.', and your slain child on every five-cent piece, smiling, frowning._

"Hey, Barret, are you alright?"

_Raging, swirling, twisting, gyrating gray matter. (Doesn't matter). Doth thou red hair elicit a response?_

"Barret, I'm going to have to take you in for questioning."

Barret stood to his feet, and queried, "Well, what do you think?" Rude replied, "This looks like a murder. Marlene definitely didn't do this on her own." "Yeah," Reno interrupted, "She's been cut very badly. I haven't seen that much carnage since Sephiroth was here the last time."

"Wait," Barret asked, "what do you mean by 'last time'? Is he back?" Rude answered, "It looks like it. He's acting very strangely, but…"

Upon hearing that Sephiroth had returned, Barret went totally nuts. "He killed my child! He killed Marlene! That punk Sephiroth killed my baby!" Reno replied, empty-headedly, "Dude, she's not really your child."

'_We're rolling with flashing lights. The wheels on the car go…She's not really your child…setting the laws of madness into motion.'_

_If she's not mine, then whose is she? (She is her own.)_

_Sephiroth did this. No one else could. No one else is capable of 'Okay, we're here.'_

Rude began the questioning. "Okay, Barret. We have some questions that we'd like for you to answer. When was the last time that you saw Marlene alive?"

_The last time that I was coherent._

"That would be 9 p.m. last night. She went to bed early, but I stayed up till 11 p.m. I didn't hear any odd noises during that time. When 11 p.m. came around, I was out like a light. When I woke up at 8 a.m., I went up to her room, and I discovered her."

_In a red nightgown that was originally white._

Reno interjected, "So you're saying that you have no clue about what may have happened during the time between 11 p.m. and 8 a.m.?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

"You know, Rude, I think he's telling the truth. I mean, he uses a gun, not a sword, so he's probably not the killer. And if he's not the killer, I find it hard to believe that he would be lying."

"Maybe you're right. But I do have one thing to add. The only thing that we can decipher from the information at the scene is that Marlene's wound was caused by Sephiroth's sword. But we found nothing else. Whoever did this is a really good criminal. I'm guessing that our suspect probably wore a hairnet, gloves, and was covered in saran wrap. I know that sounds stupid, but that's the only way that the suspect would have committed this crime without leaving any DNA. Besides, criminals don't care about looking nice. They do what they have to do."

Barret jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "So it was Sephiroth! I knew it all along. I bet you he still has the blood stains on his one wing!"

_His chicken wing._

_So now we wait and watch, Barret. There are no more adventures, so you're a vain man. Become like a watchtower, calling for Sephiroth's execution. Marlene would have been a good looking woman and a great mother some day. But this suspect's name cannot be muttered without annoyance. So just shorten it. Join the club and become a man who calls him Sephy. _

Barret's life became empty in that moment, but the band played on.


	7. Up On The Rooftop

Note: I know that I have some fans out there, because this story currently has 700+ hits. So please, leave a constructive review. No flames, please. I greatly appreciate any opinions you may have, or even just talk about what's going on in the story.

In case it isn't apparent yet, this story is going to get very controversial very soon, so I know that everyone will have an opinion by the time that I get to Chapter Ten. And if you do choose to review, I only have one rule: read more than just a couple lines before you judge it.

Chapter 7- Up on the rooftop

When Tifa went back to Sephiroth for her second therapy session, he was not in his office. A kind secretary informed Tifa, "He's on the roof." Tifa was obviously shocked as she exclaimed, "…The roof!?" "Yes. If you have an appointment with him, you can take the elevator."

The elevator was like none that Tifa had ever seen before. It was painted white and instead of buttons, there were images of books, arranged in order from top to bottom. Tifa chose '1984' by George Orwell, and listened to the background music as her book selection took her to the highest level. She expected to hear 'One-Winged Angel' playing. Instead, the speakers calmly whispered to the tune of Handel's 'Messiah'.

There he was, in all of his glory, sporting a second wing. "You came back." Sephiroth noted. Tifa replied, "Of course. Anyone with eyes can see that you've changed." However, that was only a half-truth. Now that Tifa had figured out his identity, he had reverted back to his normal features. "I see that you have your long white hair back."

"Let me look at you, Tifa."

Tifa sat down beside Sephiroth on the roof, and he glanced at her. Tifa's long hair glistened in the wind, and she was clad in a tight red sweater and khaki pants that accentuated her hourglass figure. Tifa looked into Sephiroth's mako-filled eyes, and asked, "How did you change so much?" Sephiroth simply queried, "Have you heard the mythical story of the Lamia?" "No."

"According to legend, there was once a female demon named Lamia. She was a blind mermaid, and her favorite activity was to devour little children. One day, the gods changed all of that. It was a simple gift that turned Lamia's life around. She was given the ability to see. When she was blind, she would do whatever she wanted, but there was something about seeing the atrocities with her own two eyes that allowed her to see the light. I am like that Lamia. I found my second wing."

"Where did you find it?" "At a pawn shop on 32nd street." Tifa sternly stared at Sephiroth and muttered, "That's a lie." Silence. "But why would you want a second wing?" Sephiroth contemplated the question and answered, "In the end, power was never good enough for me. I would always lose. It's like they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." "You're full of bullcrap, do you know that? The real Sephiroth would never admit defeat."

"Listen, Tifa. Cloud defeated me twice, and I was forced back into the Lifestream. I witnessed Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo fade into eternal nothingness. It was because the mako in their system clashes with the Lifestream. It will happen to Cloud some day, and it almost happened to me. But Aeris offered me a deal that I couldn't refuse. She would give me back my life if I made a pact to do good." "That can't be right! Aeris doesn't have that kind of power, and even if she did, she can't do anything to make you keep the pact."

"Believe whatever you like. Marlene's funeral is today, but you don't seem too sad. Why is that?" Tifa began to shed a tear as she replied, "After Cloud, I don't have much of a choice but to keep things hidden inside." Sephiroth's gaze pierced Tifa's spirit as he said, "Let it go, Tifa. Let it all out." Tifa started sobbing, and she cried out, "Okay, I'll admit it! I don't believe you. You are a scheming liar, and Yuffie and Reno are here to arrest you. I led them here."

Sephiroth, unfazed, calmly asked, "Why don't you believe me? Aeris isn't who you think she is. Maybe she used to be, but Zack has corrupted her. You should see the Lifestream now. All of the dead have raised her up as a goddess. Trust me, you don't want to see an arrogant Aeris. She has big plans, and she's already whispered in your ear. It's starting."

As Yuffie and Reno arrested Sephiroth and led him away, he exclaimed, "This doesn't fix anything. You're still a nutcase, and you never told me what Cloud did to you. Take this, you'll need it." Sephiroth handed Tifa a prescription for her insanity. She put it in her pocket, with every intention of using it later, and replied, "I wrote an autobiography. If you want to know about me, read the book."

Sephiroth was placed in the Midgar jail to await trial for his previous crimes. In the Midgar jail, there is no library.


	8. Her Shaky Hands Condemn Him

Note: I realize that this chapter will be very controversial, but please, no flames. My purpose isn't to advocate the type of activity that is depicted in this chapter, but to shed light on the problem. Knowing this, it would be fitting to use this space for a public service announcement.

If you are being abused or neglected in any way, go to They can help you cope with your situation and to find shelter for you.

The problem is bigger than you think. Don't be a Tifa.

Chapter Eight- Her Shaky Hands Condemn Him

_'Page 56, __My Life As A Hero__, Tifa Lockheart:'_

…_There was no excuse for what he did, but still the list of excuses piled through my head, conflicting with the task at hand. In my imagination, Cloud's embrace was a barbed-wire fence on my tender skin. 'Surely he's done that before. Yes, that must be it! Cloud was a fence, and he pierced me badly.' While I did have the scar to prove it, that simply wasn't the case. _

_It all started after the second defeat of Sephiroth, on the night of the masks and harvest. I had warned Cloud about going back to the scene of the crime. 'Who knows what could still be left behind!? That area is bound to be ripe with Mako.' Cloud never listened, and I never thought anything of it._

_Cloud never told me what he had found, but I suspected that he did run into another Mako encounter. His eyes began to glow brighter than before, and he was visibly more argumentative. That cold October night was the last time that Cloud had made love with me. It isn't worth mentioning without a casual glance of hindsight. Cloud did not act with passion in those moments. It was all business to Cloud; something that was simply his duty. (As simple as clocking in, and clocking out- early.)_

_It would be natural within a female mind to suspect that there was another woman, but that blonde spikehead covered his tracks well, that is, if there were tracks to cover. I could never find any evidence of adultery, but I didn't need to. I am a compulsive worrier. In the months that followed, Cloud spent more time away from home than ever before. He had nothing to show for his time outside of the house. He claimed that he never did much of anything. The more I think about it, I believe him._

_'Page 60:'_

_I will never forget the night of December 31, 1999. He never came home when he was supposed to, but this night in particular was ridiculous. I was busy working at 7th Heaven, as usual, so I didn't have time for the night's festivities. Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, and the gang had dropped by at 10:00 p.m., but they left soon after to watch the big ball drop in Midgar Square, which was on the other side of town. Cloud was not with them._

_I watched the ball drop on television while I served the last patrons before closing time. It was very good to see that the Y2K bug didn't bite, but it wasn't a new feeling. Truth be told, I had been waiting for a large blackout on New Years' Eve for many years now. Sometimes, blackouts aren't physical._

_Finally, Cloud showed up at 2:00 p.m. I was awoken from my sleep when I heard the door slam with a violent 'thud!'. His Mako-crazed eyes glowed in the night as he sternfully asked, "Where's my dinner, Tifa?" _

"_I didn't know when you would be arriving, so i…"_

"_So you what?"_

"_I didn't fix dinner for you."_

_…and then he hit me. Cloud Strife punched me right in the nose, and it began to bleed. I did what any trained fighter would do: fight back. Unfortunately, there was one fact that I was forgetting. Cloud had weapons. Annoyed at my resistance, Cloud unsheathed his sword. I could smell the wine on his breath. The fact that he had bought his alcohol at a different store was just another slap in my face._

'_Page 62:'_

_…And to think, the mighty Tifa Lockheart could have all of her future family plans wiped out with one fell swoop of his buster sword. The slash mark is in the shape a giant 'A'. 'A' stands for adulterer. _

'_Page 64:'_

_…So I ate. I ate at night, I ate in the morning, and I ate in the afternoon too. It wasn't hard to see the effects that it was having on me, because I could no longer fit in my old fighting outfit. It was in January that I found that to be true. _

_From that day on, Cloud code-locked the fridge. Needless to say, he did not give me the code. I can remember the days when he was away and I would systematically try to break the code. I was too stupid to figure out that Cloud was stupid also. The code was all blank spaces. I never cracked that code._

_'From the files of Midgar Physician Dr. John Ryster regarding patient Tifa Lockheart:'_

_Tifa Lockheart originally came into my office asking for pain relievers. Having been her personal doctor for years, I knew why. Tifa had been very 'blessed' since her high school days, and this had always caused her back some very serious discomfort. I can vividly remember Tifa on the day before her prom. She was having a lot of back problems, so I had to put her on the 'special bra'. She was so upset._

_When she came in the office this second time, she wasn't wearing it. Because of her recent weight gain, it was no longer 'fit for use'. _

_I remember hearing on the news so many years ago about how she had helped to defeat Sephiroth. Now, seeing how far she has fallen, it's just heartbreaking. Where has our hero gone?_

'_Page 68:'_

_I trained with Yuffie Kisaragi in order to get back to where I needed to be. We ran through the city, climbed mountains, and even did some serious meditation. It worked perfectly, but there was a void in my heart where Cloud used to be. I told myself that the goal of my training was to get back at Cloud, and show him a thing or to. That never happened. When I came back from my long training, Cloud had left town. I do not know where he went, nor do I want to know. I just don't care._


	9. The Light In Aeris' Garden

Note: While I realize that the idea of a 'Lifestream' is an idea of Japanese culture, and to compare it to heaven would be quite a stretch, I am only making that comparison for the purpose of this story. Also, I apologize if the religious nature of this chapter offends anyone.

Chapter Nine- The Light in Aeris' Garden

The door to Midgar Catholic Church creaked and squealed as Tifa Lockheart opened it, a sure sign that the building had been around for a long time. The funeral for Marlene had just ended, but Tifa couldn't stay away. She felt compelled to go back.

The Church had undergone a lot of major changes since the second Sephiroth encounter. For instance, the structural damage that had been done over the years was repaired. A priest had been found, and the confession booth had been set up. For the first time in ages, the Church where Aeris had once grown her flowers was now an actual Church.

The stained glass windows shone down upon the footsteps of Tifa. It's panes were illuminated with the colorful depictions of a peaceful-looking man in a robe, and a young lady with a child in her arms. There was a big T in the center pane, except that it wasn't a T like one that you would normally see. The vertical line did not stop at the point of intersection, but continued on, as if unsure of when to stop. The T was adorned with a purple thing that looked like a robe.

"Hello, there. Can I help you?"

Tifa looked around, and saw a man sitting on a bench to her right. He was a short, older man, with glasses and a thinning patch of brown hair. He was dressed in black, except for a ring of white around the neck of his garment.

"I don't know. Can you?"

The man looked up at Tifa, smiled, and said, "I am Father Smith, the priest at this place of worship." Tifa looked as if she had just sucked on a lemon. "Worship of what? Aeris?"

Father Smith laughed and explained, "No. I can see why you would say that. From what I have heard around town, a lot of people seem to think that." Tifa replied, "I knew Aeris better than anyone on earth. She was the closest thing to a goddess that I've ever seen in my life. She can speak to us, even though she is in the grave. Doesn't that mean something?"

The priest simply asked, "Aeris has a lot of power in the lifestream, but who do you think created the lifestream?" "I don't know. The planet?"

"No. God created it. In the Western world, the lifestream is better known as 'heaven'." "Who is this 'God'?" The priest thought for a while, trying to find a way to explain a higher being to someone who was totally clueless. "He is the one that created everything and everyone. He had a son, who was born of a virgin, who died and rose again so that we would have forgiveness of sin and that we could enter into the Lifestream."

"That's a bunch of bullcrap…

…but I have to admit, I do need to be forgiven. What must I do to go to the Lifestream?"

"You must simply believe, and ask for forgiveness with an honest heart, believing that he is the only one that can forgive you."

Tifa knelt down and prayed, "Okay, 'God', if you're really out there, I have to confess something that I need forgiveness for. All of my life, I have been a fighter. I have killed many enemies, and I feel so guilty for that. I'm not talking about Sephiroth. He deserved to die. I'm talking about when I helped to destroy the Mako reactors so long ago. Many innocents died. Please forgive me...for everything. I want to go to the Lifestream with Aeris. I believe."

When she had finished, Tifa stood up, and began to cry. As she walked out the door, she said, "Father Smith, all of my life people told me that your kind of God was just a crutch for the weak." Father replied, "Would it not be inhumane to deny the weak their right to a crutch? The addicted get rehabilitated. The innocent go free. The sick receive medicine. If religion is a crutch, then it is a crutch that you need."

"I am only willing to follow this stranger to the gates of the Lifestream, nothing more."

"Then may God have mercy upon your soul."

Tifa turned around and asked, "If you are right, then do you think that Aeris made it in to the Lifestream?"

"I do. Right before she was killed by Sephiroth, I have heard that she was praying for the planet. I have to believe that wasn't the only thing she was praying for."


	10. A Christmas Delayed

Chapter 10- A Christmas Delayed

The Christmas tree at the 7th Heaven bar was a real one, for the first time. At this time of Tifa's life, she wasn't willing to put up with anything artificial. The gifts sat neatly within their cardboard cages, just waiting to be opened. There was one for everybody, including gifts for the three guests who would be arriving shortly. Tifa did not know who the guests were, since Cid was in charge of the invitations. It goes without saying that the job was then passed down to Shera.

Everyone had arrived: Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Shera, even Nanaki and Cait Sith. However, the three surprise guests had not arrived. "Let's just go ahead and open our presents!", Yuffie exclaimed. Since there was no one willing to oppose her, the wish was granted.

The group's traditional way of giving presents was very random. In fact, it was chosen by pulling names from a hat. This year, it was Tifa's responsibility to buy a present for Cait Sith. His gift was a book entitled, 'Mastering The Art Of Handwriting Analysis'. Obviously, Cait was very happy. The gift was from Shera to Nanaki. She had gotten him a small toy, to which Nanaki replied, "It's the thought that counts." Most of the gifts were fairly simple. Cait Sith bought Cid a book about quitting smoking. Oddly enough, Cid kept his cool, and didn't beat him to a bloody pulp. Nanaki had gotten a new attachment for Barret's arm that was compatible with mp3 technology.

Finally, it was Tifa's turn to receive a gift. It was from Barret: a small silver locket. It was very beautiful, and apparently cost a lot. Tifa was admiring it when the first guest walked through the door. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing, and the room fell completely silent. They all just stared, in shock, at Cloud Strife.

Cloud seemed different. His demeanor was much more peaceful and friendly than usual. "If you would like, I can just exchange presents and leave. I mean, if I'm not welcome." "No.", Tifa replied. "You can stay a while. It's been a long time since I've seen you, and I'd like to talk later." Cloud took a seat, and received his gift from Cid. It was a dagger. "'Cause, you know, I thought you might like to train with something a little smaller." During the exchange, Tifa gazed intently at Cloud. It seemed like all of his rage had been removed, but there was only one way to know for sure.

It wasn't long before the second guest arrived: Vincent Valentine. Yuffie instantly ran to him with open arms and asked, "Where have you been?" "We'll talk later." Vince received a gift from Cloud, which happened to be a case for Vince to store his weapons. However, when Yuffie noticed that Vince had not brought a box when he came in, she asked, "Didn't you bring a gift?" "I did." Vincent got down on one knee, and with Yuffie hopping up and down like a little schoolgirl, opened a small box that held a diamond ring. "Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me?"

Yuffie cried out with an emphatic "YES!!!" The noise was so loud that no one heard the last guest enter. As Denzel sat down and gave his gift to Shera, Barret asked, "How's college?" "Good. It is kind of tough being a freshman, though." Shera opened her gift. It was a pair of earrings, which she really liked. Denzel's gift was from Yuffie. It was a pocket knife. He looked happy about it, but the room became silent once more when he asked, "Where's Marlene?"


	11. New Year's Eve Again

Note: I know that the issues in this story between Tifa and Cloud are more than a little violent, but I will re-emphasize that my purpose in that is not to approve the behavior described, but to bring it to the light. More people in the world today need to realize that abuse is something to be talked about, not to be held inside. There's too much hate in the world as it is. I will also clarify that this is absolutely not based on personal experiences. I simply have a wandering imagination.

Also, if there are any readers out there who really like this story, leave reviews. For some odd reason, my stories seem to have the habit of having several hits on the opening chapters, but few on the later ones. Let's try to fix that. Every review helps.

Chapter 11- New Year's Eve Again

"Tifa, do you have any plans tonight?"

The question that had escaped Cloud's mouth totally caught Tifa off guard. "Why do you ask?"

…._Because if your thinking of taking me back, forget it._

Cloud's eyes met Tifa's as he casually answered, "Because it's New Year's Eve. I'd like you to come with me to see the ball drop." Tifa brushed her hair back with one quick motion of her hand. Cloud could tell that his request would not be an easy one for her."

Tifa flashed a friendly smile, but responded, "I don't like what it represents, Cloud. You know what happened on New Year's Eve two years ago." "But Tifa, that was so long ago! You can't let something that happened two years ago ruin a holiday for you."

_That's right. I haven't let it ruin 'a' holiday. After what you did to me, Cloud Strife, it ruins every holiday._

"Cloud, I know that I've let you keep to yourself for the past week, but I have some questions that I can't hold back any longer." "Okay, start asking."

Cloud sat down at the kitchen table, so Tifa did also. "Cloud, what happened on that night so long ago? You left as a dependable boyfriend, but you came back as a monster!" Cloud cast his gaze down onto the table, attempting to evade the question.

_Aw, what's the matter, Cloud? Can't answer a simple question? _

"Look me in the face, Cloud. Answer the question." Cloud did as he was told. "I had a special meeting to go to." Tifa frowned and replied, "That's vague, Cloud. What was the meeting about?" "It was about joining the Turks. They were trying to expand into a New Soldier division, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't interested. When I talked to Rufus, he said that he needed more members, so that the town of Midgar could have a more efficient hospital and a competent CSI team."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. But if the Turks are going to be filling public service positions, then I suppose that New Soldier is going to be kind of like the Turks are now, with their renegade missions and mindless violence." "Tifa, that's cruel."

…_.Partial Core meltdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…._

Tifa jumped up from her chair and exclaimed, "No, Cloud! Do you want to know what cruel is? We're staying here tonight. I'll show you what it feels like to be me! Now answer this: Where have you been for the past year?"

(Silence)

_Oh God, I think I just scared him. Cool._

Cloud nervously cleared his throat and replied, "Over the past twelve months, I have been in Wutai, training alongside of Vincent in order to gain entrance into New Soldier." "So basically, what you're saying is that while you should have been in prison, anger management, or something productive like that, you have continued to act out of violence." Cloud, always being the kind of person to state the truth, simply answered, "Yes. That's about right."

_You make me sick, Cloud. You honestly do._

"Whatever. I'm fixing myself something to eat. In the meantime, you can watch this."

As Tifa disappeared into the kitchen, Cloud looked down at the DVD in his hand. It was labeled 'Video Evidence Against Cloud- Kitchen Camera- Feb. 14'. When he placed in into the DVD player in Tifa's bedroom, the horror of Cloud's past actions flashed across the screen.

It was a short tape, obviously because Tifa had cut all the unnecessary parts in order to fit it all on disc. Though the Seventh Heaven bar appeared black and white on screen, he remembered the moment in living color. He remembered coming through the door, late as usual, and seeing Tifa in the empty bar with a box of chocolates in her hand, stuffing her mouth with the bite-sized treats that had been given to her by Yuffie.

"Hey, Cloud!" The television exclaimed. "I found a piece in this box that was mint. You can have it if you want to." Then there was a violent smacking sound, along with a wave of chocolates that went flying into the air. Tifa was trembling as Cloud uttered, "That was incredibly stupid, Tifa! You know good and well that sweets go right to your thighs. Now be a good girl and go to your room." The sound of tears could be heard through the speakers as Tifa replied, "But…that's your room too."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cloud could see Tifa standing in the doorway with tears flowing down her face. She knew that tape like the back of her hand, and knew what was coming next.

"Fine. If you're going to be a brat about it, then let's go to the scale." Cloud and Tifa had moved off of the screen, but their voices could still be heard clearly. Back in the real world, Tifa had entered the room and used the remote control to raise the volume, so that Cloud would have no problem hearing the voices that had long become etched into Tifa's psyche.

The bedroom was filled with the audio sounds of "No, Cloud! Please, no! Not the scale! Please, don't take me to the scale!"…"180 pounds!? You've been a bad little girl, Tifa!"…"Please, Cloud! I'll do better, I promise! I can work out with Yuffie, or skip meals or something!"…"You know, that sounds like a good idea."…"So I can go?"…"Not by a long shot."

"Cloud, NO!!"…followed by the sound of belt hitting skin, and not on the behind.

When the video had ended, Tifa turned the lights back on. Cloud was bawling like a baby. "Tifa, I'm so sorry! I don't even know what to say. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

"There are two ways. First, tell me any information you have about Marlene's death. The other Turks are blaming Sephiroth. Can you prove that?"

Cloud brushed back his tears and answered, "Actually, I can disprove it. The night that Marlene died was my first night back in town. I read in the newspaper the next day that the murder weapon was Sephiroth's Masamune. But he had actually lost his sword the night before. I was with him, and we spent most of the night trying to find it. As far as I know, he never got it back."

Tifa was in obvious shock. "No way! How would Sephiroth be careless enough to lose something that big?" "That's what I thought at first. My only answer is at someone had to have stolen it. We went to a nightclub that evening together, and he had to leave it outside. Something that big would have a huge bullseye on it. Sephiroth was right. 'It's like putting a sign on it that says Come Steal Me.' He was so right."

"So let me get this straight. You're buddies with Sephiroth now? You're not making yourself seem any safer, do you know that? Anyway, do you know who might have done the crime?" "I have no idea, but seriously, if you're trying to be some kind of investigator or something, then why don't you join the Turks?"

_I'll pretend that I didn't just hear that._

"Tifa, you said that there was a second way to make it up to you. What is it?"

Tifa smiled and replied, "Cloud, you have no idea how long I've wanted to say this. Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

Cloud kneeled on the floor and said, "Tifa, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I was stupid, and I promise that if given the chance, I can show that I have truly changed. I need your forgiveness."

"I don't have any."

"Yes, you do, Tifa. I know that I did some horrible things, but you're a nicer person than this." Cloud reached out to touch Tifa's hand, but she did not do the same.

_Cloud Strife, if you ever… EVER…try to touch me on your own initiative, I so swear that I will permanently remove your manhood._

"Cloud, I just don't think I'm ready for this. I'll admit, I still have feelings for you, but I…I just…I'm trying to…"

"Suppress them?"

_Demolish them._

"Suppress is such a strong word."


	12. A Valentines Tea Shower

Note: I have a question for all of my fans out there. Which of my writing styles would you like to see more of: The normal dialogue, Flashbacks (Such as Chapter 2 and 8), Stream of Consciousness (Like Chapter 6), or a split male/female perspective (Chapter 12)? Whether by message or review, please respond.

Chapter 12- A Valentine Tea Shower

"It was a great idea to throw us a tea party, Tifa!", Yuffie exclaimed. "But what exactly would you call this?" Tifa took a sip of her homemade herbal tea and replied, "I call it a Valentine's Day Bridal/Baby Shower Tea Party."

The entire party of friends always had a tradition of meeting together on holidays, and Valentine's Day was no exception. These meetings were typically arranged by Tifa Lockheart, who had proven on many occasions that she was an exceptional host. Not only had she prepared tea and cookies in the kitchen for her female friends, but she had also fixed up a piping-hot plate of buffalo wings for the guys, who had already decided to set up residence in front of the television.

"So, what are the guys doing?", Shera asked. Yuffie quickly replied, "Probably watching the Winter Olympics. You know, I never have understood what is so important about sports. I mean, if I was going to be using all of my strength and energy, I'd rather spend it against an enemy. But anyway, how is the child doing, Shera?"

"Everything is coming along fine. I'm just starting to show, and it's due on Labor Day. Isn't that an odd coincidence?"

"It sure is. Tifa, where are those cookies that you made?"

"Oh, they're in the fridge, Yuffie."

Yuffie retrieved the cookies from the fridge and placed them on the table. Yuffie took one, and as she bit into it, she smiled. "Tifa, these are the best cookies in the world! How did you make these?"

Tifa blushed as she explained, "I think I have the recipe stored somewhere around here, but they're made out of Peanut Butter, Almonds, and a special ingredient, straight from the Seventh Heaven bar. Go ahead, Yuffie. Try to guess what it is."

"Is it beer?"

"No. If it was, then how would it taste so good? Keep guessing."

"Tequila?"

"No. You get one more guess."

"Vodka?"

"No. It's nothing that hard. It's just a tiny bit of wine, that's all."

"Cool. Anyways, what are you getting Cloud for Valentine's Day?"

"Absolutely nothing. What makes you think that I would give him a gift, after all he's done?"

Shera intuitively replied, "Because he's changed. He still has the hots for you, you know."

"Well, I don't care. He is never getting a gift from me for as long as I live."

"Okay. Yuffie, what are you getting for Vince?"

"I'm giving him the best gift a man could have, and that's me. You guys are coming to the wedding rehearsal tonight, right?"

"Sure, Yuffie. I guess I'm the only one giving a gift then. I bought Cid an iPhone. I know he'll love it."

* * *

"…And so Shera and I were walking through a store the other day, right? And she comes across this newfangled contraption called an iPhone. She asked me, 'Wouldn't you like to have one of those, Cid?' And I'm like, 'Sure, whatever', and she thought I was serious. What am I gonna do with something like that? I mean, all that I need my telephone to do for me is to let me talk. I don't need any music or pictures, and for cripes sake, what the heck is an Internet?"

Vincent turned toward Cid and asked, "Are you telling me that you don't know what the Internet is? I'd been asleep for years, and even I knew what the Internet is."

As expected, Barret piped up. "You do, huh? Tell me one good thing that this Internet does."

"…Uh…It lets me communicate with my Yuffie-Bear."

"…The Hell? What's the matter wit' 'choo, 'foo? You have a nickname for her now?"

"No, Barret. It's an actual bear."

Everyone sat in silence, except for Cloud. "Don't tell me. You let her take you to that Build-A-Bear thing across town?"

"Unlike you, Cloud, I take pride in what I have."

"Say it again, vampire boy. I dare you."

"Now you two calm down. The womenfolk can hear us, so you don't need to be actin'-a-'foo."

The room became quiet again, which annoyed Vincent. He finally decided to get the last word in. "They're caps, Cloud. It's not like I was born with long teeth. And besides, I didn't get them put in until I met Yuffie."

"Well that's just Yuffie, I guess.", Cid replied. "She's into cute teddy bears and gory vampire bites. What a character!"

* * *

"Shera, what was it like?" The young ninja sat on the edge of her seat, anticipating the soon-to-be-mother's answer. "It's like a roller coaster. It's kinda scary at first, but it's a thrill at the end."

"Yeah, I know. It's awesome, isn't it? I mean, uh..."

"Yuffie!?"

"Okay, I admit it. Me and Vinnie tried it last night. It was my first time. Tifa, why are you looking at me like you're shocked?"

"It's because I am! I mean, he did wear a..you know..."

"Of course, silly!"

"Well, tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"How big was it?"

"It was pretty good. It wasn't one that would leave you in awe or anything, but it certainly wasn't small. Let's just say that it was perfect for a small girl like me."

* * *

"...She said that it was the best that she'd ever seen."

Cid replied, "That's because it's the only one she's seen."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Cid sighed and then explained, "Listen, buddy. I hate to ask it, but who's wearing the pants in the relationship? It seems like the only that's done any changing is you. You've gone soft on us!"

"So, you went soft too."

"Well, she had to change a lot for me too. I wasn't exactly Shera's knight in shining armor, you know."

As Vince and Cid continued to discuss women, Cloud could sense that Barret was growing increasingly silent.

"Barret, what's the matter?"

"The hell do you think's the matter, spiky? How do you think it makes me feel to know that Sephiroth killed Marlene, and nobody's doing anything about it?"

"Shin-Ra will do something about it. It's just taking some time to restructure everything."

"Are you a Shin-Ra 'foo now too? What happened to the days when we used to fight those murderers?"

"The Stigma changed everything. Rufus isn't the man that he used to be. Midgar has finally got enough money in the budget to train up a police force, with Reno at its head. Rude is going to be the head of the new CSI unit. I think Elena is going to help us build a new hospital. Everything's turning around, so you can't say that Sephiroth is guilty until it's proven."

"But what about everyone else, Cloud? So some Turks are doing some good. What about the rest of 'em?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You bet I can."

"Good. Rufus has set up a new group called Neo Soldier. It's purpose is to act as a kind of Central Intelligence Agency. I have joined this group. Vincent and Yuffie have also. Tseng will be the head of our CIA. That's why Vincent and Yuffie have begun training with swords. These will be the required weapons in the Agency."

"So, you think you're doing something good for society, right? That's what they said when they started draining mako. I don't approve of it, Cloud. I don't like it one bit."

"Think what you will. It won't change my mind. For once, I can actually accomplish my lifelong dream without feeling guilty about it. There's no way i'm passing it up now."


	13. Communion Under The Blood

Note: To G.P. Larue, thanks for the review. As for exactly where this story is going, I'll give you only one clue: "A Tale Of Two Cities". You'll understand when I get closer to the end.

Chapter 13- Communion Under The Blood

"Vincent, this tux is making me itchy."

Vince turned around to see Cloud, who was having a little bit of trouble fixing his tie. "I know Cloud, I hate suits too. It was the one thing that I always used to hate about being a Turk."

"You know, Vince, even after all of the adventures that we've been on, I never would have expected that I would be your best man, watching Yuffie walk down that aisle."

Vincent flashed a slight grin and replied, "I think that it has shocked everyone, including me. But she grew up so much after Kadaj came. The Geostigma was not kind to her. Did you know that it has been two years since the last time that she stole something?"

"Yeah. Well, all I can say is that this wedding is going to be one that you'll remember for a long time. You've really planned it well."

"Thank you, Cloud. It is going to be magnificent."

* * *

"Yuffie, this wedding is going to be way too creepy!"

"Tifa, this is what I wanted. Please, let me enjoy it."

"Okay. All I'm saying is that there is a reason why it took you and Vince forever to find a minister willing to do it."

"You know, Tifa, the only reason we're even having one is because of Vince. There's nothing in the culture that I knew from Wutai that requires you to have a minister."

"That's odd. Well, I do have to say that I love the design that you chose for the bridesmaids' dresses. I've always thought that I looked good in red."

"Oh, Tifa, you look gorgeous."

"Really, Yuffie? I feel like I'm falling out of it."

"That's because you are. Just tape them down. Oh, wait, we'll probably have to buy some more tape."

"Why is that? You have a whole roll!"

"Exactly."

"Yuffie, don't make me hurt you!"

* * *

This was the moment that Vincent had been waiting for. As the music began to play, Vince couldn't help but stare at his beautiful Yuffie as she walked down the aisle. The arrangement was exactly as they had planned it. Yuffie was clad in a long black dress that shimmered like an ocean underneath the summer moon. A veil of silk shielded her face. It was made of real spiderweb. Vincent still had the small bite marks on his arm to prove it.

The ring bearer, Denzel, came down the aisle next. As he handed over the rings, Vincent could tell that he was more than a little creeped out by the giant spider web that was covering Yuffie's face. Vincent quickly brushed the web away as the minister explained, "At this time, Vincent has chosen a song to express his love for Yuffie. It will be sung by Reno."

As the tune began to play, Vincent stared deeply into Yuffie's dark eyes. He saw nothing but confidence in the pupils of his lover.

_Now...is the time...  
_

_that we stand...together as one_

(That's all that Yuffie ever wanted. For years she had done much searching: searching for food, searching for money, but above all, searching for someone to share her life with.)

_A new life..inside us will shine...as bright...as the sun  
_

_Let's bring...bring in the new...  
_

_and do...away with the old  
_

_A new love...a new love that's true...  
_

_A love that's never cold...a love that never dies  
_

_A love that fills our souls..we will survive_

(Indeed, everything had already been made new. Yuffie had felt a deep connection with Vincent long before this day. They were truly a couple that didn't need marriage to affirm what they already knew to be true.)_  
_

_Together as one...we'll stand for the world to see  
_

_Together as one...we'll shine throughout eternity  
_

_All the dreams..we dreamed of..are now reality  
_

_And now the dreams (now the dreams) of a perfect love..will always be...  
_

_(solo)  
_

_Together as one...we'll stand for the world to see  
_

_Together as one...we'll shine throughout eternity  
_

_All the dreams..we dreamed of...are now reality  
_

_You and I...in a perfect love...faithfully  
_

_All the dreams...we dreamed of... are now reality...  
_

_You and I...in a perfect love...faithfully_

(Yuffie was so glad for the song to be over. It's not that she didn't like it. In fact, it was one of her favorite songs. But there was nothing greater in her mind at the moment than what she was about to say.)

"Vincent Valentine, with this ring I thee wed."

"Yuffie Kisaragi, with this ring I thee wed."

"At this time, the bride and groom have decided to say their own vows."

There was no way on the face of God's green earth that Vincent would dare to say his vows first. He was much more intent on hearing what heart-felt vow Yuffie would say to him.

"Vincent Valentine, when I first met you, I was only a young girl. My eyes were not awakened to everything that we could share together. It was only through the Stigma that I could truly grow up and open my eyes. You are the bravest man I've ever met, and I know that we will make it through life together, because you've cared for me when I was sick, and I've been sick plenty of times. You have never done anything for me to lose my trust in you, and I know that you never will. Vincent, I take this chance right now to say yes to you. I will be your wife forever and for all time. I want the world to know that. I want to shout it on the rooftops. I want to go door to door and tell everyone I see that Vincent Valentine loves me with all of my heart, and I love him too. You know that I'm yours, because this communion that we are about to partake in is a huge step for me. I mean, honestly, what was my catchphrase? 'Aw Gawd, Grossness!!' You remember that, and you know what we are about to partake in, so don't ever doubt my love for you, because I will never doubt yours."

"Yuffie Kisaragi, you are the missing piece to everything about me. When I am shy, you're outspoken. When I'm sure and steady, you're my little bottle rocket. When I am cold, you are warmth and energy. If I were to ever leave your side, I know for a fact that it would be to further the destruction of me. You improve me, as I do to you. I am honored that you would have considered me worthy, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you."

After Vincent had finished speaking, the minister announced, "At this time, the bride and groom have chosen to take part in Self-Communion."

All across the church, the crowd could be heard mumbling, "Self-Communion? What the heck is that? I've never heard of that before!"

Denzel, the ring bearer, then brought forth something unusual. He carried two pendants, one for each of the young lovers. Inside of the pendants, there was an dark-red liquid. Again, people could be heard muttering, "Is that what I think it is?"

Their fears were realized as a specially-trained worker from ShinRa's Hospital Division walked down the aisle, carrying a small cooler. Once he had arrived at the altar, the man laid the cooler down, and opened it. Inside, there were two small vials of blood, which had already been tested and cleared. One vial was inscribed with all of Yuffie's personal information. The other was for Vincent.

"Vincent, this is my blood that I give to you, so that you will remember me always, and think of the small sacrifice that I have given today."

"Yuffie, this is my blood that I give to you, so that you will remember me always, and think of the small sacrifice that I have given today."

With an odd look on his face, the minister exclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may drink, and kiss the bride."

Yuffie and Vincent both gulped down the blood. As Vincent passionately kissed Yuffie, a small trail of blood became smeared across both of their faces. As the kiss came to an end, Yuffie whispered in Vince's ear: "It tastes like grape juice. Can I have some more?"


	14. How Much Is That Sword Innuendo, Doctor?

Note: To EmileeElectro, thanks for the review. I've had the idea of the Gothic-style wedding in my head for years, so I knew that I had to put that in the story. In fact, if you look closely, you can kind of tell the difference between the average chapters that I just put together and the really good ones that have been bouncing around in my head for months. Please, keep reading.

Just so you know, the hit total has now reached 2,500+. (Although most of that is because FanFiction starts you out at Chapter 1 before you can move to whatever chapter you want to read.) Bonus HitsDeceivingly Good.

Also, here's another clue about where this story is going: The setup I have of separating sections by using a line is not just for male/female perspective. It's also the perfect setup for a crossover.

Chapter Fourteen- How Much Is That Sword Innuendo, Doctor?

Never in her wildest dreams did Yuffie think that she would have found herself face to face with Sephiroth in a jail cell. To be quite honest, she was very surprised that he had not tried to break out. She remembered his words now as she walked into Midgar Square:

"_I have no reason to escape. I know that I am innocent. If justice can not break me out, then I refuse to look guilty by running away from here."_

Sephiroth had been evil, but he rarely had any use for lying. For Sephiroth to hide something would mean that he did not have the courage to face the consequences, which was never the case. Still, Yuffie knew that she couldn't take anything at face value. Word of mouth was becoming less important around Midgar recently, especially if the mouth that was speaking was the accused. 'But if he's innocent, then why doesn't he at least ask for someone to find the truth?'

Yuffie was more than anxious to get out of the jail and into town. Her marriage to Vincent was still fresh in everyone's mind, and her walk had an extra step in it. The ring on her finger might as well have been an energy source, because that's the effect that she felt it had.

On top of all that, Yuffie loved shopping. As she was looking around at the different stores, she became caught up in the moment. All around her, shops stood with products in the windows, just out of reach behind the glass. There was bread at the Bakery, books at the Library, mannequins at the Clothing Store, a Masamune at the Armory…

…Wait a second! Could that be…?

(…No, it couldn't be.)

Yuffie continued her shopping, and then headed back home.

* * *

_From the diary of Yuffie Kisaragi:_

_May 6, 2008:_

_Today, I went to a magical theme park. As I approached its gates, I felt a warm shiver down my spine. It was a very hot day, and I began to sweat as I walked through the park. Everywhere I looked, I saw roller coasters of all shapes and sizes. There were big ones, small ones, tall ones and short ones. Some had twists, some had flips, and there were still others that took off like a rocket. _

_I felt like I was being led around by a strong force as I effortlessly made my way through the empty park. I began to feel that the force that was pulling me might have been a human, but I shut my eyes, wondering which glorious ride I would be destined for. _

_Suddenly, I felt the guiding hands stop, and I opened my eyes. The roller coaster that I was faced with was the longest one in the park. Oddly enough, I felt like time was beginning to run together. All of a sudden, I found myself in the line to get on the ride, and I had a very delicious banana in my mouth. I have no idea how it got there, but it tasted so very good. Before I could finish it, the banana disappeared._

_I found it odd that there was no one waiting in line. It was as if this coaster was custom- made, just for me. When I sat down in the front seat, I noticed that there were no seat belts. Instead, the seat was designed to lock my body into place, so that I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. The seat that I had chosen was not a flat seat. There was a bump in the middle, and the forcefulness with which I had been secured into the seat pushed the bump against my body. As the coaster shot off out of the gate, it began to hop a bit, and the bump in the seat really started to make things pleasantly uncomfortable._

_All of a sudden, the coaster made its way into a cave. The cave was very dark, so I shut my eyes again. Since there was little air in the cave, I began to sweat like crazy. Finally, I dared to look, and I did not see a light at the end of the tunnel. Apparently, the rest of the ride would take place in this cave. In the distance, I saw an end to the track, and I wondered how the coaster would be able to not wreck._

_As the end of the track drew near, the seat restraints loosened, and the seat boosted me high into the air. As I was flying, I flailed my arms and legs madly. I thrashed and fought the air until I landed in water. As I floated to the surface, I discovered something odd: The water was not actually water at all. It was like a clear substance. At first, I thought that this was a lake of Jell-O, but I knew that couldn't be right. After all, Jell-O is not supposed to be sticky._

* * *

Three o'clock was always tea time with Tifa. Cloud had gotten very used to this over the years, and he could not remember a time in which she had ever missed a tea. In fact, it was almost imperative for the young fighter, since the afternoon tea was, as she said, 'A gateway into the evening'. So why wasn't Tifa fixing the tea yet? After all, it was 2:50 P.M.

Not known to be a worrier, Cloud didn't think much of it. 'Maybe she's busy. Perhaps she's resting. Heck, she might even be writing a new story.' Cloud removed the thought from his mind, and turned on the TV. The first interesting thing that Cloud turned to was the UEFA League Soccer Championships. He was a diehard Manchester United fan, and they were locked in a tight match with their rival, Arsenal. Unfortunately, it was a defensive game. After twenty minutes of scoreless soccer, Cloud finally decided to get up and check on Tifa.

When he entered Tifa's room, he was shocked at what he saw. Tifa was on the bed, convulsing. As far as Cloud knew, this was Tifa's first seizure. He called 911, and was told that an ambulance was on its way. As he hung up the phone, Cloud began to write the shortest verse in the bible of his existence: 'Cloud wept.'

* * *

Tifa did not regain full consciousness until she got to the hospital. Upon waking, she looked around and saw that she was dressed in a blue hospital gown. She was hooked up to an odd beeping machine, and she still had a headache. To make matters worse, there was a strange man at the foot of the bed. "What's happened?"

"Well, according to your boyfriend, you've had a seizure."

"What boyfriend?"

"The guy that helped to bring you here. You know, the one that looks he's wearing a chicken on his head."

"Oh, Cloud? He's my ex-husband. Who are you?"

"I am your doctor, and my name is Gregory House."


	15. Playing House

Note: Thanks, EmileeElectro and that other person whose ID I don't remember, for the reviews

Note: Thanks, EmileeElectro and that other person whose ID I don't remember, for the reviews. (I'm writing this chapter on a laptop without Internet, so I couldn't look it up at the moment.) I appreciate the feedback that I have gotten on this story. I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews by the time this story is completed, so I'm hoping that there are more to come.

Chapter 15- Playing House

Open the door. Walk in the room. Lift up the case file. Slam it on the table.

By now, Dr. Gregory House's subordinates were quite used to the daily routine. However, something was different about this day. For one, the case file that lay before them consisted of one piece of paper: the patient's personal information.

Thirteen frowned and asked, "Is there not any past information?" House returned the favor. "Sure. There's buckets full of papers, all describing how our Video-Game patient jumped into the Earth Realm in order to get a bandaid for her scraped elbows and knees. No, of course there's not. Ms. Tifa Lockheart has never been to a hospital in her life, at least not in the real world."

"Then that makes our job so much harder, doesn't it?" Dr. Taub queried.

"It sure does. So, let's hear your theories. We have a make-believe person who recently had a grand-mal seizure. It's not much, but let's work from there."

Foreman took the first guess. "Obviously, a grand-mal seizure indicates some type of epilepsy, perhaps in the temporal lobe."

"Good idea," House replied, "But this little game never ends on the first guess. So, any other opinions?"

Kutner spoke up next. "Seizures are not always an indication of anything. Maybe this was just a one-time deal, and she's not really epileptic."

House simply glanced at the floor and uttered, "Maybe you forgot the part where I said 'grand-mal'? Anytime you have something of that magnitude, it's never for nothing."

"But maybe he's right.", Thirteen interjected. "I mean, it's obviously not something to overlook, but there are many other causes of seizures than epilepsy. It could be caused by some type of bacteria…"

"…Or poison.", Taub interrupted. "According to the patient information, she has reported that she was abused by her former husband a few years ago. Maybe it's just starting to take effect."

"Interesting. Okay, Foreman and Taub, check for abnormalities in her temporal lobe. Thirteen, test for foreign substances. Kutner, you come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you would be a good gamer."

* * *

Tifa was just starting to doze off when Foreman, Thirteen, and Taub entered the room.

"What's going on?"

Thirteen replied, "I'll need a blood sample and a urine sample."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know if anything bad is in your system."

After Thirteen had taken her samples, Tifa asked, "Why are those men in here?"

"They're going to prepare you for a CAT scan. We really need to get a better look at your head."

As Foreman began to administer the anesthesia, Tifa calmly said, "Thank you."

Foreman asked, "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for wanting to look at my head. It really does need to be looked at. Did you know that sometimes I hear voices in my head? It's always Aeris. I guess she just can't find her way out."

The look on Foreman's face was priceless. It was one of those I-think-I-Just-Solved-The-Case kind of looks.

"What does Aeris say?"

"She says: 'I see your pain through my window with a view, but I can't get out, and it's shocking you.'"

"Shocking you? You mean like a seizure?"

"Maybe. I never really pay her much attention."

Taub quickly pulled Foreman over to the side and whispered, "The anesthesia's kicking in, and she's probably just a little loopy."

Tifa silenced that thought when she queried, "Would either one of you like to buy a flower?"

* * *

"Do you realize why I've called you in here?" House stared into Dr. Cuddy's eyes for a few seconds before answering, "Because you have Playstation envy?"

Cuddy shook her head in disgust and replied, "No, it's because not only are you wasting your time, but you are also wasting the time of an employee."

"With all due respect, you are beginning to waste my time as well."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We have very little information about our patient. All the details that we're ever going to need are tucked away inside that little disc."

"House, you've been playing that game all morning. How long is that thing?"

"Let's just say that if I can beat it before Tifa is discharged from the Hospital, then you can officially call me a Super Gamer."

Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen entered the room and swiftly handed House some pieces of paper.

"These are the results of the CAT scan. As you can see, there is plenty of damage to the Temporal Lobe. I was right. It is epilepsy."

Thirteen interjected, "I can second that. The tox-screen was negative, and there are no traces of bacteria in the system."

"But that's not all.", Taub stated, "When we were administering the anesthesia, she started talking about how she thinks there is a girl named Aeris in her head."

House's head snapped up in attention. "She's delusional. That means we need to work fast. Prepare her for surgery."

* * *

All afternoon, Tifa had been accompanied by her friends. Everyone had come at different times, but now the only person left in the room was Cloud. He had just arrived, and was saddened by the sound of Tifa crying. He instinctually sat next to Tifa and wiped her tears away. "What's wrong, Tifa?"

"Cloud…"

"Yes,Tifa?"

"Tonight, they're taking out a piece of my brain. They think that I have Temporal Lobe Epilepsy."

"Tifa, don't worry about that. You'll be okay. I know some people that were absolutely fine living without a piece of their brain."

"But Cloud, I'm a fighter. I don't want to be in this place. I want to be on my feet, doing things. There is so much that I want to do right now."

"Name one thing."

"I would like to dance."

"You've got it."

Cloud turned on the radio that was sitting on the table across from Tifa's bed. He tried to get Tifa out of the bed, until she muttered, "I can do it myself." Tifa placed her arms on Cloud's shoulders. Cloud placed his arms on Tifa's hips, and the two began to slow-dance as the radio played "I Want To Live In Your Heart" by Bloodgood.

"Cloud, I forgive you. I'm a stupid fool for doing it, but I do."

Cloud placed a finger over Tifa's lips and replied, "Let's dance."

As the pair of friends closed their eyes and swayed to the tune of the music, they were unaware that they were being watched.

"Tifa, it's time to get you ready for your surgery."

"Doctor House! I didn't notice you. I must have had my eyes closed."

"Yes, well, Cloud has to leave now."

"Okay."

After Cloud had left the room, House administered the anesthesia. Tifa began to smile as she lost consciousness. The smile remained upon her face throughout the procedure.

* * *

"So, Teef, how are you feeling?" The newlywed ninja appeared hyper as usual, but also a little peaceful.

"I'm feeling a little woozy, but what do you expect? I just had part of my brain removed. You look happy. I suppose that has something to do with Vincent, right?"

Yuffie blushed as she answered, "Oh, Tifa, you don't know the half of it. I swear that I was in heaven last night!"

"Really?! Tell me about it."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was asleep."

"No way! I guess I'll have to give that Vincent Valentine a good talking-to."

Yuffie muttered under her breath, "Yeah, and tell him to do it again."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, I noticed that you and Cloud are becoming all buddy-buddy again."

"I guess you could say that. He's definitely changed. But honestly, you don't think I'm making a mistake, do you?"

"No, I don't. Tifa Lockheart doesn't make stupid decisions."

"Thanks, Yuffie. I…I…"

"What, Tifa? Spit it out already!"

Tifa began to get very clammy and she started to shake.

"Not again! Snap out of it, Tifa! Quick, somebody help!"

* * *

"This makes no sense at all!", Dr. Wilson exclaimed. I have never heard of epilepsy reoccurring after the surgery. This is totally unbelievable! Unless…"

"What?", House queried.

"Unless maybe it wasn't epilepsy."

"Of course it was, Wilson! Didn't you see the CAT scan results?"

"Okay, then. Maybe it was the epilepsy acting in concert with something else. But what?"

The lightbulb went off in Dr. House's head, and he dashed out of the room in a flash.

House marched into Cuddy's office and demanded, "I want my game back."

"No."

"Why not? I have a patient that will live in constant worry if I can't beat that game!"

"You can't have it because I'm playing it."

"…The hell?!"

"Yes, you heard right. I had all of my work done last night, and I was bored. Don't you just love Yuffie?"

"Well, tell me all about, and I'll give you the pleasure of taking it all away."

"No way!"

House grabbed one end of the Playstation and tried to take it out of the room. Cuddy exclaimed, "House, you're being childish!", but that didn't stop her from grabbing the other end of the system. House and Cuddy tugged back and forth over the system, until it finally fell on the floor, breaking into many tiny pieces. Cuddy, looking down at the sparking mess, uttered, "Grossness."

House's team of doctors entered the room, asking, "What's going on!?" House simply left the room, and the team followed him to his office. "Our resident Yuffie lover doesn't know that I have a PC port of the game."

Kutner replied, "Great, so now what?"

House answered, "That's easy. Let's mosey."

* * *

House played Final Fantasy Seven all through the night. Long after his shift had ended, he still sat in his room and played the game to its completion. After he had finally slain Sephiroth, House hung his head in disgust and pounded his fist on the table. "That idiot!"

The next morning, when all of his subordinates arrived, House exclaimed, "Kutner, please come here."

"What's the problem?"

House turned around the swivel-monitor on his PC, revealing the on-screen image to Kutner.

"How many times have you played this game?"

"Oh, about five."

"And you conveniently forgot about the scene where Tifa Lockheart falls into the Mako Pit?"

"Well, I, uh…I thought she was cured of that."

"Apparently, you thought wrong. Give her this."

"This looks new."

"That's because it is. It's only recently been tested, but it's worked well so far at curing poison victims."

When Kutner had left the room in shame, House dispensed a bit of wisdom upon his team:

"Always remember, in the world of medicine, the word 'assume' makes an ass out of you and me."

* * *

Cloud was with her now, holding her close.

"I heard the good news, Tifa. Everything's alright now, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Cloud. The Mako problem is over. He can heal you too, if you want it."

"No. My Mako makes me strong. It's different from the effects it had on you."

"Well, if you say so."

"Do you still hear Aeris?"

"No. I don't think that I do. I suppose it was all just a hallucination. For once in my life, I actually feel a lot better. But Cloud?..."

"What, Tifa? You don't look like you're at peace. I guess a part of you liked it when Aeris would speak."

"Cloud, she wasn't really speaking. Aren't you convinced of that?"

Cloud looked out into the distance and replied, "There's only one way to tell."


	16. Surviving This Twilight Zone

(Note: I am planning to have a 'Mailbox' chapter after this one, depending on how much response I get. A Mailbox chapter is when you either e-mail me questions, or send them through a review. This is your chance to ask any of the characters questions about themselves or the story.

If you have a burning question that you need to get answered, please message me so that you can have your question answered. Also, it will be really fun if you would address your questions directly to a character. For example, address a question as Dear Tifa or Yuffie, instead of addressing it to me. I've seen this done on other stories, and it will be a lot of fun, but I need your participation.)

**Chapter 16- Surviving This Twilight Zone**

Contacting Aeris was always an easy task for Cloud. He simply had to follow his heart. As long as Cloud was at peace with himself, then it wouldn't be long before he would find the one that he'd be looking for. This encounter was no different.

"Hello, Cloud. It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth says that you're up to something."

"He would say that, wouldn't he? Why do you believe him?"

"It seems like he's changed. He isn't as evil as he used to be."

Aeris let out a sigh and continued, "He's still a murderer, Cloud."

Cloud moved closer to Aeris and explained, "No, he's not. I know for a fact that Sephiroth lost his sword on the night of the murder. He couldn't have done it."

"Cloud, stop making excuses for him. He's guilty."

Cloud raised his voice as he asked, "Aeris, what's wrong with you? You never intervene anymore, or help us with anything! Now you refuse to believe the truth?!"

Aeris calmly replied, "Is that what's really bothering you, Cloud?"

That statement took Cloud by surprise. His next utterance was a good bit softer. "Aeris, out of all the times that I've come looking for your help, why do you not look at me face to face?"

When Aeris turned around, Cloud instantly understood the answer to his question. The flower girl's face was battered and bruised. There were cuts and welts all over her head. Cloud jumped back and asked, "Did Zack do that to you?!"

"No, Cloud. You did this to me. Surely you remember these marks. You may be forgiven, but there are still consequences."

Aeris pointed to various portions of her face as she continued, "Attack #1: A punch to the nose; required six stitches. Attack #5: A thrown vase; required the re-attachment of two teeth, numerous stitches, and minor throat surgery to remove the glass. Attack #7: A sword slash between the legs; required a hysterectomy. And the reason why you got away it? It's because you were the hero. I'm not going to help you be a hero anymore."

Cloud went away sad with the heaviest heart he'd had in a long time. Surely this would be something that he would have to live through for the rest of his life.

* * *

Sephiroth was very glad when Reno and Yuffie entered his jail cell. It was beginning to feel a little too much like home. "Hey, guys. Where am I going?"

"You're not going anywhere." Reno explained. "We're just going to test your morals, to see if you really have changed. First, Yuffie will hook you up to a lie detector machine."

Once Sephiroth had been connected, Reno asked, "If a person drops a ten-dollar bill, would you return it?"

"Wouldn't it depend on who dropped it?"

"It doesn't matter who dropped it. It could have been dropped by anyone."

"Like, take for example, a monkey."

"Good. Would you give it to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why does a monkey need ten dollars?"

Reno rolled his eyes and continued, "Is it okay to drink and drive?"

"It is if you're Lindsay Lohan."

"Okay, next question. A big boat is sinking, and there's limited room on the lifeboat. Who do you save, a rich man or a woman on welfare who has a small baby?"

Sephiroth flashed a hellish smile and queried, "Is the baby on welfare too?"

Yuffie looked up and muttered, "This is going nowhere. Let's just forget it."

"Okay. But listen, Sephiroth. You had your chance at freedom, and you blew it. Always remember that."

* * *

Dear Tifa,

I talked to Aeris today, and I know why she doesn't help us anymore. She hates my guts for what I did to you. I've gone to release some stress. Don't go looking for me.

Love,

Cloud

Tifa's first course of action was to go looking for him. Cloud had gone to his secret place of relaxation: the Spice & Incense row at Wal-Mart. Cloud was in the checkout line when Tifa tapped him on the back. "Oh, hey Tifa. How are ya? Isn't it amazing how all of these aromatic candles make me forget my problems? Heck, Aeris can keep Zack, 'cause I've got you."

Tifa was caught off-guard by his uplifted spirit. "Well, it's nice that you can be so forgiving. I see you've bought some new hair gel."

"Yes. I also bought a magazine."

"It's not a dirty magazine, is it?"

"No. It's Better Home and Garden."

Tifa put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Cloud!"

"What did I do?!"

"It's not what you did, it's what you are. Ever since you came back, you've been a soft metro sissy!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It sure is. Now let's go home so I can give you your 'punishment'."

Cloud blushed and said, "Tifa, we're in the middle of Wal-Mart."

"I know, Cloud. I'm not ashamed to take you back."

"Yeah, but you can't give any 'punishment', because you don't have…uh…never mind."

As Cloud and Tifa walked outside, they spotted Yuffie, who looked like she had big news. "Hi, guys. Teef, what's up with Cloud?"

"Aeris dumped him for Zack."

"Oh. Well, it's for the best. As long as she's not scheming….but that makes Sephy a liar! That's weird. I swear, Tifa, Sephiroth's face looked so innocent today. I mean, sure, he pretty much threw away his shot at redemption, but he looked so pitiful. I really don't think he killed Marlene. Do you, Tifa?"

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever. What do you think, Cloud?"

"I think he's innocent, but I really don't care. He still needs to burn. Besides, isn't it against Turk policy to talk openly about high-profile cases?"

A shocked look covered Yuffie's face as she exclaimed, "How can you say that?! Don't you give a care about justice? Marlene's killer is still on the streets, and you guys don't even care?!" Yuffie started sobbing. Before she could get away, Tifa asked, "What's the matter, Yuffie? Is Reno being a jerk again?"

"No, Tifa."

Yuffie wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her leather jacket. A warm smile broke through her cloudy expression.

"You'll have to excuse me for being so moody. I'm knocked up!"

(Remember, send in your questions. I cannot do a 'Mailbox' chapter without mail.)


	17. Mail Day

Note: I would just like to say thanks to everyone that sent in their questions for this mailbox chapter. I hope that after this chapter is done, some of your questions will be answered. Also, if you still have questions, don't fret. You can send in a question at any time from now on, and I'll answer it.

Chapter 17- Mail Day

Shera always enjoyed mail. In fact, it was one of the many things during the day that she looked forward to. Mail always reminded her that there were still people who cared out there in the world. Today was no different as she waddled down the driveway to pick it up. Shera was surprised to find that today's mail delivery included not only her mail, but also the mail of her friends. Luckily, the whole crew had been gathered together to celebrate May Day. Shera went back inside the house and exclaimed, "Mail call!"

**Mail for Cloud Strife**

Dear Cloud,

Has your erratic behavior been caused by steroids?

Sincerely,

Moonstarlight

* * *

Cloud's answer: "No. I have never taken drugs in my life, and I never intend to. If you have to pin my actions on one thing, it would probably be the fact that over time, the Mako in my body kind of overloaded. One of the reasons I was gone for so long was because I was getting my Mako situation under control. It isn't totally gone, but it's a little better."

* * *

Dear Cloud,

If the Mako inside of Tifa made her have seizures, then why have you not had any?

Sincerely,

Lamia Morosa

* * *

Cloud's answer: "This answer is obvious. My body was made to handle outrageous levels of Mako. Tifa's body obviously wasn't. Mako affects different people in different ways, and I suppose I'm just I little more tolerant of it."

* * *

**Mail for Cid and Shera**

Dear Cid and Shera,

Why have you not played a bigger role in this story?

Sincerely,

Cloti Lovers Anonymous

* * *

Cid and Shera's answer: "Well, I suppose that's because it's the way the author wants it. Besides, we're just country people, and we really don't have much going on. Also, we're a little busy preparing for the next big part of our life together.

* * *

**Mail for Aeris**

Dear Aeris,

Why did you sit back and allow Cloud to hurt Tifa?

Sincerely,

Moonstarlight

* * *

Aeris' answer: "It really came as a shock to me. I suppose I was so taken aback that I really couldn't do anything about it the first time. As for all of the other times, I just felt like teaching Cloud a lesson. I've always believed that Cloud's problems have nothing to do with Mako. He has some serious issues, and sometimes people have to make sacrifices to see their friends turn to the light.

* * *

**Mail for Sephiroth**

Dear Sephiroth,

If you are really innocent, then why are you not trying to do something about it?

Sincerely,

Lamia Morosa

* * *

Sephiroth's answer: "I'm sure that the new authorities in Neo-ShinRa are doing their job to set me free. And if they're not, then my case will prove to the world that the Turks are a corrupt group of people. I am fully prepared to be a martyr, as long as it allows people to discover how incompetent ShinRa is. Let everyone watch my last breath and know that their world is devoid of hope and leadership."

* * *

**Mail for Yuffie**

Dear Yuffie,

Why did you marry Vincent goth style?

Sincerely,

Moonstarlight

* * *

Yuffie's answer: "Well, I wanted to do something extreme to prove that I will always be there for him. He is the love of my life, and I am willing to get over myself to grant his wish."

* * *

Dear Yuffie,

Why do you like Vincent when he's so much older than you?

Sincerely,

Cloti Lovers Anonymous

* * *

Yuffie's answer: "I hate it when people say that. Think of it this way: when Final Fantasy VII was made, I was 18, and Vinny was in his 30's. Advent Children was 3 years after that, and it has been 3 years since that movie came out, now I'm 24 and Vinny is in his 40's. Also, don't forget all of those years that Vincent spent sleeping in a coffin. I don't count those years, so he's actually pretty close in age."

* * *

Dear Yuffie,

Why did you join the Turks?

Sincerely,

Cloti Lovers Anonymous

* * *

Yuffie's answer: "Don't tell this to anyone. What I am about to say is top secret. The reason that I'm in ShinRa is to be on the 'inside' of everything. I've grown up a lot in the 6 years since I was in the game, and when Sephiroth arrived, I felt like it was time for me to be the hero all by myself. I'm so close to discovering the truth, but why do I feel like I'm running out of time?"

* * *

**Mail for Tifa**

Dear Tifa,

Why did you turn Sephiroth in to ShinRa when he was helping you?

Sincerely,

Cloti Lovers Anonymous

* * *

Tifa's answer: "Sephiroth is a trickster who is not to be trusted. Who knows how much longer he would have helped? I can believe it if Cloud has a change of heart, but not him. Sephiroth doesn't change."

* * *

Dear Tifa,

If you fell in the Mako Pit 6 years ago, then why did you just start showing odd symptoms now?

Sincerely,

Lamia Morosa

* * *

Tifa's answer: "I was told that my condition was triggered by the stress in my head over Cloud's return. I guess I couldn't handle all of the thoughts that came flooding back. I consider myself blessed to have so many things wrong with me, yet still function normally."

* * *

Dear Tifa,

Do you think that Sephiroth killed Marlene?

Sincerely,

DnCnChIck 369

* * *

Tifa's answer: "Of course I do. His weapon was at the crime scene. There's no way that anyone else in the world could wield that sword, so it had to have been him."

* * *

Dear Tifa,

What are your real thoughts on Sephiroth?

Sincerely,

DnCnChIck 369

* * *

Tifa's answer: "I don't even know anymore. I'm so contradictory right now, because Cloud has done me so bad, but I can forgive him and not Sephiroth. I guess the difference is that Cloud never killed my father like Sephiroth did."

* * *

Dear Tifa,

Why did you take Cloud back after all he's done?

Sincerely,

DnCnChIck 369

* * *

Tifa's answer: "I can see a change in him. He's nicer than when I first saw him. Plus, don't tell him I said this, but he feels so guilty, I could place him right under my thumb. This time, I can call the shots. Honestly, though, I don't think I ever stopped loving the nice Cloud, because I always associated the mean Cloud with being an altogether different person."

* * *

When all of the mail questions had been received and answered, everyone was pretty much content with the opportunity to speak their mind. Sure, the Turks didn't really get any mail, but they were never part of the group anyway. Vincent was just happy to see Yuffie get so much attention. However, there was something that they didn't see. Sitting in the corner was the depressed gunman. The mail never came for Barret Wallace.


	18. Those Pesky Pinstripe Problems

Note: Thanks to everyone that participated in the mailbox chapter. I really appreciate all of the input, especially since this story is getting to the good parts. I don't intent to make this story too long, but it will be as long as it has to be.

Chapter 18- Those Pesky Pinstripe Problems

'Like a flame,  
I flit, I float,  
Glancing over you  
Under the moat,  
And I…

…I…'

"No, that won't do."

Reno crumpled up the poem that he had begun and tossed it in the trashcan. He could find no way to properly express his true feelings, but hoped that his surroundings would provide some inspiration. As he looked around, he noticed the emptiness of his tiny house. The ceiling shined like precious metal. Its grooves were intricately designed to form the ShinRa symbol at its centermost point. However, its beauty was also part of the problem. Reno secretly longed for a decrepit ceiling, with holes and cheap plywood. The redheaded Turk oddly wished to feel the rain fall onto his head as the inadequate shelter leaked water through the evidence of an act of God.

Reno's small kitchen had everything that a single man could want. The oven had a SmartTimer, guaranteed never to burn food. The refrigerator had a built-in TV screen, just in case Reno ever wanted to do some major squinting. The kitchen table was a square sheet of glass, supported by four strong arms made of Oak. Unfortunately, Reno had grown tired of Japanese food. He yearned for delicacies of foreign lands. Several ideas sprang to his mind rather quickly. Reno would kill to feel a roasted cockroach slither down his throat, indecisive about whether to go up or come down. Protein is still protein, right?

"Lonely, I'm mister lonely…I…something, something…on my own!"

Reno always had a backup plan in times like these. He picked up his car keys and drove into town. Reno passed all of the major shops and attractions. In fact, he drove through most of Midgar until he came to the outskirts of town. At the corner of Third and Mako, there stood a young lady. She was wearing a white top, which would have revealed quite a lot if she actually had something to show. The lady also wore a short pink skirt, and she was at least six feet tall. Reno had never seen a woman this tall, not even Tifa. The odd thing about her was that her dark hair was held together in a ponytail, much like Yuffie's trademark style. However, the mysterious female certainly didn't seem to share the ninja's trait of hyperactivity. There was something weird about this woman that Reno just couldn't place. It wasn't her age; the lady seemed to be in her mid 20's. It definitely wasn't her looks; or was it? Reno quickly figured out what the problem was when he handed the woman a fifty dollar bill and casually gave her a quick glance. There seemed to be a slight bulge in her skirt. Of course, it wasn't like Reno really cared at the moment.

Once Reno had paid the woman, he instructed her to get in the car. The lady obeyed, but both she and the Turk were silent all the way home. When Reno finally arrived at his house, both he and the lady went inside. Reno turned on the television, which inspired the lady of the night to speak.

"This isn't about romance, is it?"

"It sure isn't."

"Then why did you pay for my services?"

"I just want someone to watch the Yankees game with me. Please, sit down. Make yourself at home."

"Well, I have to admit, I've never been paid to just sit around before, but at least I've been paid. But seriously, I can't stay too long, because I really need to get around to more than one place tonight. It's already one a.m."

Reno didn't look at the woman. He simply kept his eyes on the screen and muttered, "That's alright. It's an early day game, so it's already in the 7th inning."

When the next commercial came on, Reno went into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I've got beer, wine, soda…"

"Sake would be nice."

Reno raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, you sure are sophisticated, aren't you? What's your name?"

"They say that my name is Tsuyoka, but I like to call myself Sakura."

Reno frowned and asked, "Why did you choose Sakura? And who is 'they'?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh really? I guess you don't want that sake so bad after all, do you?"

"Why do you care so much about a street urchin like me?"

"Because life is a drag race, and if we don't stop to smell the roses, then it will be over way too quickly."

Reno handed the sake to Sakura and sat down. He firmly repeated, "Who are 'they'?"

Sakura closed her eyes and quietly replied, "Most of my life has been spent in an orphanage. The people at the orphanage told me that my parents abandoned me when I was a young child. The age limit for Midgar orphans is 18, so when I became that age, I was placed into the streets. The only thing for me to do is work the streets at night, alone."

Reno replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew that an orphanage would do that to someone. But I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why did your parents abandon you?"

"Just watch the game."

Both Sakura and Reno began to put their focus back onto the ballgame. It was in the top of the eighth inning, and the Yankees and Blue Jays were tied, 2-2. It was the Blue Jays turn at bat, and Mariano Rivera came into the game to pitch for the Yankees. Reno shook a finger at the screen and asked, "If he's the closer, then why do they keep putting him in early?"

Sakura swiftly answered, "It's because he's one of the best in the game. He can come in early if he wants to."

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you want some chips?"

"What kind do you have?"

"Funyuns."

"Oh yes, most definitely."

Reno raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay, so you like baseball and snack food. How much more awesome could you get."

Sakura kept her eyes on the screen and uttered, "I'm not awesome. I'm a slut."

For the first time during their encounter, Reno stared into Sakura's eyes. He calmly corrected, "That's not what you are to me."

"Then what am I?"

"You're a smart young woman. There's nothing wrong with you."

Sakura bowed her head low and said, "Yes, there is."

"No, there's not."

Sakura seemed to mutter something that Reno couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?"

Sakura stood up defiantly and exclaimed, "I said, 'look at me'!" As she pulled her skirt closer to her skin, Reno could see what she meant. Sakura began to sob as she exclaimed, "I was born with a penis!"

"Wow. Uh, I guess you aren't too successful at your 'business', are you?"

"No, I'm not. No one wants to pay good money for a freak."

Reno casually placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and corrected her, "I did."

"But you didn't love me, did you?"

"I think I did something more permanent. I made a friend. I get the feeling that you have, too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be opening up to me."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and answered, "Yes, I suppose you are like a friend, but I never caught your name."

"My name is Reno. I work with the government. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in. But I do have one more question. What kind of feeling do you have about me?"

"Well, at first I thought that you were a lonely loser, but I suppose that's not the case. You're not a loser. But you are lonely."

"Not right now."

"Okay, but what about when I leave? Are you going to go down the list of your Little Black Book?"

"With me, you never can tell."

Once again, their eyes drifted back to the game. It was the bottom of the 9th inning, and the Jays were attempting to win the game. Frank Thomas stepped up to the plate. He took the pitch from Rivera and blasted it over the right field wall for a game-winning home run.

Reno jumped out of his chair, but stood silent.

"Well, Reno, I suppose you didn't like that ending, did you? I told you they keep Rivera in too long."

"Yeah, well, I guess you have to go now."

"Yes, I do, but there's one thing I need to do before I go."

Sakura stood up and gave Reno a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Oh, and here's the digits to my celly." She walked to the door and was prepared to step back into the night. She slowly turned back and asked Reno, "Do you ever think someone could ever like me enough to stay with me forever?"

"Maybe, if it's a guy who swings both ways and hates children."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. See ya."

"See ya."

With that, Sakura strode confidently into the world of the night.


	19. Love For Loneliness' Sake

**Chapter 19- Loving for Loneliness' Sake**

In every complicated zone of Reno's brain, love was the buzzword. In fact, there was nothing in his countenance to suggest that he had known a life before love. This new discovery made itself so glaringly apparent in the most simplistic movements that Sakura made. Every flash of a smile, every cautionary glance and longing stare that the young hermaphrodite gave him was alive with debasement, like a song sung by mighty tornadoes. It would be within the full and complete grasp of the truth to say that Reno did not give a care about what his friends thought, mostly because he had no friends.

'Surely', Reno thought, 'the secret will be safe from inquiring minds'. After all, Sakura appeared to be quite a stunning woman. She possessed a certain lady-like charm, and both her skin and expression were tender as a young maiden. Other than the additional male appendage, Sakura was the proud owner of a woman's body. She had the long hair and curvy figure to prove it. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Reno took pride in the knowledge that Sakura's brief stint as a part of the Midgar nightlife had not lasted long enough to emotionally damage her. Quite the contrary, actually. In the tender moments when Sakura dared to look into Reno's eyes, he could see that his kindness had softened the young girl's heart. Perhaps she had even found her way back into the land of the innocent.

Luckily for Reno, Sakura's praises do not end there. Technically, her condition was not the only thing that identified her as male. In the first weeks that Reno knew Sakura, she had exhibited behaviors that Reno enjoyed quite well. On their first night out together, Reno acquired tickets to go to the Golden Saucer amusement park. It was the first time he had been, so he allowed Sakura to drive. After going in circles for half an hour, it became apparent that Sakura did not like asking for directions. Neither did she like going to the ladies restroom. She much rather preferred a stall next to Reno, which embarrassed him to no end.

"_Wow."_

"_Reno, it's not polite to stare."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes you were. I can tell, because you're blushing."_

"_I am not."_

"_Then admit it."_

"_Admit what? No, I won't say anything."_

"_If you say it, then I'll take the couch tonight, and you can take the bed."_

"_Alright. I…"_

_Sakura put a finger to Reno's lips and whispered, "Shh. Not here. Tell all your friends about it."_

"_No way!"_

"_If you deny me before man, then I'll deny you too."_

"_Sakura, since when do you quote the Bible?"_

"_Reno, I know them all."_

"_What's your favorite?"_

"_You don't pick up a religious book and think that you're going to read it like a novel. Remember, it's not a library book. You don't have a time limit, so you can take it a couple of pages at a time. But to answer your question, I'd say that the Bible is my favorite, depending on the translation."_

"_Which one do you like the least?"_

"_Definitely Scientology. It's like, 'Empty your mind so that I can fill your head with nonsense like 2+26, just 'cause I said so'. People shouldn't empty their minds. That's just dangerous."_

_After a moment of silence, Sakura reminded Reno, "Don't forget. Tell all your friends about it."_

"_I will."_

* * *

From the moment that Reno and Sakura walked into the 7th Heaven, Tifa Lockheart could hear the whispers of her narrow minded patrons: 'I thought Reno was more dignified than this', 'Look, the man-girl', 'I suppose he's finally gone crazy'. Reno marched up to Tifa's bar counter and asked, "Can I use your megaphone?" Tifa leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Reno, everyone can see your friend for who she really is, and I hope you're not making a fool of yourself."

"Tifa, everyone can see down your shirt, and I hope you would cover up your Mount Everests. Oh, too late. President Rufus just got an eyeful."

Across the room, Tifa could see that Rufus was blushing. She quickly stood up straight and handed the megaphone to Reno.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make! My girlfriend is more of a man than I am!" Needless to say, the entire bar was silent, except for the sound of Sakura laughing. Reno felt a hand on his back, and he turned to see Rude. "Reno, Sakura, we need to talk outside."

When they had left the building, Rude remarked, "What's happened to you, Reno? Did you fall in love with her already?" Reno looked at Sakura, who seemingly understood his thoughts and was nodding in agreement. "No, I haven't. We are both in love with the idea that we don't have to live lonely."

Rude sent Reno's mind scrambling with one brief confession. "Today, I had to talk Rufus out of firing you."

"Why? I've done nothing wrong!"

"President Rufus has the right to fire whoever he wants to, especially if you're acting like a nutcase. If I were you, I'd find a way to redeem yourself."

Upon hearing those words, Sakura lit up. Reno queried, "Do you have an idea?"

"I sure do, and what an idea it is."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"No, not here. Let's discuss it privately, away from the ears of those that feast on words like vultures."

"Like ravens."

"Like vultures."


	20. Debut De La Fin

Poll Question: According to the circumstances described in this story, who is more deserving of execution, Sephiroth or Cloud

Poll Question: According to the circumstances described in this story, who is more deserving of execution, Sephiroth or Cloud? (Please e-mail or review your answer, and I'll reveal the outcome in the next chapter. I will say, however, that it won't have an affect on the ending. I already have that planned out.)

Also, I will give a special acknowledgement to whoever can decipher the meaning of the chapter title. (No Cheating!)

Chapter 20- Debut De La Fin

"President Rufus?"

"Yes, Reno?"

Reno was dressed very neatly for this historic occasion. Normally his attire was very sloppy, but that was just Reno's way of being himself. Whenever Reno dressed so nicely, it usually meant that he wanted something.

"I think I've solved our Sephiroth problem."

"How so?"

"After speaking with Rude and Sakura, we think that the best plan for Sephiroth is execution."

Rufus raised one eyebrow and replied, "Tell me about Sakura again, won't you?"

"Uh, okay. She's just a girl that I picked up off the streets…"

"So she's a prostitute.", Rufus interrupted.

"Yes, and at first, I was going to…"

"Pay for her services?"

"…But when I saw her, and noticed that she was…"

"A man-girl?"

"Stop it! Anyway, I let her stay at my place."

"Because you were lonely, and you couldn't find a real girl."

"Yes."

Rufus curiously queried, "Who wants Sephiroth's execution the most?"

"Probably me. I intend for this to be a big golden star in my leadership column."

"That's good. It will be your first. I approve. Sephiroth has been a thorn in my side for long enough. However, he does have the right to a trial by jury."

"Sir, there are some people in Midgar who don't want to see this happen. Maybe we should have his trial behind closed doors, and us Turks can be the jury. But sir, what if the jury decides in his favor?"

With a wink, Rufus answered, "That would certainly be an outcome to die for."

Little did Rufus know, there was a spy listening to their conversation. After hearing Rufus' final statement, Yuffie sighed deeply and entered the room.

(Ring!)

"I'm sorry, this number cannot be reached. Please hang up and dial again."

(Ring!)

(Ring!)

"Hello. This is Vincent. I'm not here right now, but leave a message."

"Hey, Vinny. It's me, Yuffie. I decided to go ahead and take Maternity Leave from work. I know that's really early, but Sephiroth's going to trial soon, and us Turks are going to be his jury. I don't know about you, but I refuse to be a part of that mockery of justice. You should too. I'm trying to find evidence that will prove Sephiroth's innocence in Marlene's case. I think I've already gotten a few leads. I know Cloud told Tifa that Sephy had lost his sword, and a few weeks ago, I think I spotted it. I'm gonna check and see if it's still there. Oh, and I think I'm starting to get my first weird craving. Can you pick me up a bottle of Clear Coke? Love Ya! Bye."

The weapons store where Yuffie had previously seen the Masamune looked quite the same as it did before. It was a small red-brick building, much like a large storage shed. When she went inside, Yuffie instantly spotted the owner. He was very old, and he had a long white beard. In fact, he seemed like he belonged in some kind of Seniors Biker Club. Even from here, Yuffie could sense that the old man was checking her out.

It wasn't too hard to understand why. Even though she was still just a B cup, Yuffie had begun to develop a very beautiful and shapely derriere over the years. She had gotten much taller, and her choice of clothing had become Americanized. Currently, she was wearing a very short pair of white shorts, and her tiny baby bump was already beginning to show through the tight green tanktop that she was wearing. Heck, even Yuffie thought Yuffie was attractive.

"Sir, did you recently have a Masamune sword here that had a big 'S' on the handle?"

The old man rubbed his beard and replied, "Yeah, but I sold it."

"Can you tell me how you received it, and who you sold it to?"

Yuffie's jaw hit the floor when the owner said, "That sword was a gift from President Rufus."

"No way! That sword is an important clue to solving a murder mystery!"

"Hmm. Sounds like he just wanted it off his hands. Either that, or he didn't bother testing it at all. When I received it, though, it was as clean as a whistle. Not even a fingerprint on it. If it had been, like, bloody or something, I wouldn't have taken it. Now by law, I can't tell you who I sold it to, but I can tell you it was one of those ShinRa suits. He even left an ID Number: 23487651."

"Thanks for your co-operation."

(Ring!)

"Hey, Vinny, did you pick up my Clear Coke?"

"Of course not. They haven't sold that in stores for at least a decade. Besides, I'm at work. I can't believe I got placed in the Data department on my first day. Cloud's been assigned to be Rufus' servant boy."

"That's good."

"What's good?"

"That you're in Data. Listen, can you look and see if there are any files about the Turks testing Sephy's Masamune for evidence? I have sources who tell me that ShinRa may have had the sword the whole time, and the idiots gave it away."

"Seriously? Let me look…

…Oh my God."

"What, Vinny?"

"There are no files. Either Rufus forgot to do the paperwork, or he didn't really get it tested for DNA. I hate to say it, but I think ShinRa is conspiring against Sephiroth."

"No duh. Well, can you check an ID Number for me?"

"Yeah."

"23487651."

"…You won't believe this, Yuffie."

"What? What?"

"That's a number that has yet to be given out."

"What do you mean!? Did it not turn up in the system?"

"Oh, it turned up alright. The way they've been talking, I never would have expected this. I bet no one even told you."

"Spit it out, Vinny!"

"It's a number that is scheduled be assigned to a new ShinRa member, but its not too soon. The membership doesn't officially activate for six months."

"Huh? Why would someone be allowed to buy something with an un-activated number?"  
"Only if the person received approval from the President to start her account early."

"But Vincent, surely Rufus didn't make a mistake. Why would he sell it and then try to get it back?"

"He wouldn't. Maybe it was a trick. Perhaps this person convinced Rufus to start the account early, not knowing that she would get the sword.

"Vinny?"

"Yeah?

"Why do you keep saying 'she'?"

"Because whoever bought the sword is a woman. But that's all it will tell me."

"A woman? Who could that be?"


	21. Linear Regression

Note: Thanks to G.P. Larue for correctly answering my question regarding my last chapter title. Yes, it does mean "Beginning of the end". This story only has about 5 chapters left, so let's work toward this ending together. You don't want to miss it. As of now, i do not have any plans for a sequel, but that's mostly because i'm about to experience FF7 overload. I can understand having sequels to shorter stories, but if i'm going to put 25+ chapters out there, you deserve an ending.

Also, some of you may not agree with or like the writing style of this chapter. Please, read the whole thing before you judge. Keep in mind that i do not write to please people. My writing is like an artform to me. That allows for a bit of abstract thought. Also, for those people who have to have their FanFiction conform to what the game is like, remember this: The entire point of fanfiction is to take a set of characters as far as you're willing to take them. The game is not something that i feel like i have to adhere to, because once upon a time, it started out as a fictional idea, just like this story is. For example, if SquareEnix says that Cloud is supposed to be nice, don't take it as gospel. It's just their opinion.

Chapter 21- Linear Regression

It was on July 4th that Tifa regressed.

The day started simply enough. It was all business as usual at the Seventh Heaven bar, even though Tifa had experienced a desire to stay home that night.

"Come on, Tifa! All of our friends are going to be watching the fireworks tonight."

"Why do we do that, anyway? We're not Americans."

"That's exactly why you need to come. If you miss the fireworks, then you've missed everything! But seriously, why don't you ever want to go anywhere?"

"Cloud, what do you expect me to do? It infuriates me to think that you could treat me like dirt, and then turn on the charm like it's some kind of switch!"

"You have a switch too, you know. One minute, you hate me, and the next, it's like nothing ever happened."

"For years, i've tried to forget everything, and it was so easy. I can forget about your evils, because you're a better man now. I can forget the days of my binge-eating, when i looked like a bloated whale, because i've lost all of that weight. But HAVE YOU EVER considered what it FEELS LIKE to still have all of these sexual urges and desires, and NOT BE ABLE to do ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!?"

"What do you want from me, Tifa? For cripes sake, let's just call it like it is! You're so screwed up in the head that this new Cloud will never be good enough. So go ahead and kick me out of your life, and then wait for me to come back. You know that's what will happen, and it scares you to know that i would come back, and we'd be eternally moving in circles. Is that what you want to do to me?"

"Cloud, if i did to you what i want to do, they'd put me in jail. But yes, i would want you. You're a man's man. I would still like to sleep with you, but know one thing: It will be the last sleep that you will ever know."

"Tifa, you're scaring me!"

"I always told myself that Cloud Strife was never scared. I always told myself that Cloud Strife could tell Tifa Lockheart to jump, and she wouldn't dare to ask how high. I guess that makes me a liar, don't it? But don't get me wrong. I love the ways that you can still love me. I love the way my soul wells up when you kiss me. I love the goofy look you get on your face when i let you touch my chest. Does it really have that much influence over you?"

"Well, of course. They're like two expansive mounds molded from a rare cream colored clay. Tifa Lockheart, you are the most beautiful woman that has ever lived, or ever will live."

Tifa began to blush as she asked, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Aww, that's so nice of you."

"You know, i think that if we just love each other again, things will work out alright."

"I guess, but Cloud, i need a definite answer: after being so dark, how did you change?"

"I had the same Mako problem that you did. We reacted differently to it, but all i needed to do was get some of it taken out."

"Okay, but what do you fear the most about 'us'?"

"I'm afraid that if all i have to do to set you off is just remind you of something that i've done, then you might fly off the handle and try to hurt me. What's your biggest fear?"

"The same thing."

* * *

It was on August 4th that Tifa regressed further.

"Wow, Yuffie! Your new house is beautiful!"

Indeed, it was. As Tifa took a look around, she noticed that Vincent and Yuffie's new home was styled very much like the Pagoda in Wutai. The atmosphere was extremely Japanese, and it reflected the young ninja's culture very well. In fact, she had even painted their bedroom green. Some habits die hard.

"Make yourself at home, Tifa. Man, i absolutely love this place! I swear, Teef, i've been in heaven for the past seven or eight months. I never realized how affectionate Vincent could be, especially now."

"I'm sure it must be difficult dealing with your emotions, since you can't...you know..."

Yuffie was a bit confused at first, but quickly figured out what Tifa was hinting at. Yuffie began to giggle, and then burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Dang, girl! Who taught you about the birds and the bees? Being pregnant doesn't change anything! You can still do it, and in fact, i think it's even better then."

Tifa's mouth was agape, and she was blushing at the sound of the ninja's 'honesty'. "Yuffie, you're such a pervert!"

"Remember, Tifa. You don't really know me."

"And that's one reason why i came. Yuffie, as friendly as i and the rest of the gang have been to you, you've never truly opened up about your past."

"That's because i want to be like you, Tifa. I want to be able to put my life down in writing."

"You can. What's stopping you?"

"Well, for starters, it's probably more graphic than people care to know."

"How so?"

"I can't tell you, because then i'd have to kill you."

Yuffie laughed and continued, "I'm just joking. But seriously, ask me just three questions that i can answer."

"Okay. What kind of education do you have?"

"Absolutely none. The Wutai culture is not very kind to women. I had to teach myself how to read, write, and those kinds of things. Even then, the only way i could do that was to steal textbooks from the all-boys school."

"Gosh, i had no idea! You're a tough lady. Anyway, when was your first kiss?"

"I had my first kiss when i was 13. There was an exchange student from Korea named Li Sun Kao. Li and i had so much in common, especially since Li didn't qualify for the all-boys school."

"Why didn't he qualify?"

"Uh, Tifa...Li was a girl."

Tifa simply held her hand over her mouth, speechless.

"What, Teef? Li Sun Kao was my best friend in the world. I wasn't 'like that', if that's what you're wondering. But then again, if all it takes to be one is just the thoughts rather than actions, then i just don't know. I wasn't one way or the other. I wasn't both or neither. I was just a vessel of emotions."

"Wow. Okay, uh...why were you hiding in the forest all those years ago when we found you?"

"Because the forest was my home. It's as simple as that. And you're out of questions. Hey, do you want to stay for lunch? Vince is out doing something with the Turks, so he won't be with us."

"Yes, i'll stay, but why aren't you with Vincent?"

With a smile on her face, spread seemingly from ear to ear, Yuffie replied, "I've taken my maternity leave. I mean, look at me, Tifa. I'm just a little over six months along, and i already look like an overweight cow. The freaky thing is, i love it! Did you know that a lot of the old civilizations in the world thought that pregnant women were like the Goddesses of Earth?"

"Well, Yuffie, you definitely have that motherly glow. I wish i could have that."

"I know, and i promise that you can be its godmother."

Tifa whispered under her breath, "Like that's good enough."

"What was that, Tifa?"

"Oh, nothing. But you don't know what sex it is yet?"

"No, and i don't want to. I like surprises. Oh well. Let me fix lunch. How about something simple, like soup and sandwiches?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

As soon as Yuffie got up to fix lunch, Tifa was hit with a thought of envy. She stared at Yuffie, admiring her large pregnant belly as it poked through the small t-shirt she was wearing.

"You know, Tifa, i'm really surprised at how big i've gotten. I can barely even get my hands around it, and there's no chance that i can see my feet. You know, my doctor told me that i'm most likely having more than one. But i'm scared! Tifa, if i'm this huge now, i won't be able to get around in two months."

"Don't worry. I've seen pictures, and this is probably your biggest growth period, but pretty much the only growth left for you is downward."

"Hell, this thing will be between my knees if it keeps on, and you know that i'm not exaggerating."

"No, you're right. It is one of the biggest i've ever seen."

When lunch had been prepared, the two friends sat down at the table to eat. "Seriously, Tifa, i'm so big now, i feel like i'm sitting on it."

"Maybe you could use some bed rest."

"I know. That's what the doctor said."

"What!? And you're still up and around? Yuffie, you have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Admit it. You have a problem with listening and respecting authority."

"Fine. I won't deny it. I am a rebel. I really am. But you have a problem too."

"Huh?"

"You heard me right. You never touch your food anymore. Tifa, i think you have a problem with skipping meals. You look like a rail, and i know you had to have gone down a cup size, at least."

"No."

"Then why aren't you eating your sandwich?"

"Yuffie, it's none of your business! I'm just not hungry, so leave me the hell alone!!"

Yuffie recoiled at Tifa's sudden burst of anger, but she continued to press the issue.

"You never are hungry. Admit it. You have a problem with food. I admitted my problem, now you admit yours."

"Never. I refuse to be insulted like this."

"Fine, then i'll eat it."

When Yuffie walked around to the other side of the table and tried to take Tifa's sandwich, Tifa reached out and touched Yuffie's belly.

"Tifa, thanks, but no thanks. That makes me really uncomfortable."

No response.

"Tifa, please respect my personal space."

Tifa began to rub Yuffie's belly, rather forcefully. "Seriously, Teef! I'm beginning to feel a bit violated. Stop it, now!"

Tifa did not stop, but now had an extreme look of envy on her face. Instead of obeying Yuffie, Tifa came even closer, trying to kiss her belly.

"Tifa, listen to me! If i have to tell you one more time, i won't be responsible for what i do to you!"

Tifa looked up at Yuffie with a dark evil look on her face, but her eyes looked identical to the eyes of Aeris. Tifa clung to Yuffie tightly, and uttered a phrase through a hideous voice like the sound of a thousand demons, "I want this child for myself!"

"Tifa! I hate you!!" Yuffie slammed Tifa's head against the countertop. Tifa was instantly knocked unconscious. Yuffie sat in her room and cried until Vincent came home.

* * *

On September 4th, Tifa regressed all the way to rock bottom.

Here she was, standing on a thin wooden plank that bridges the gap between fear and everything that she ever wanted. The plank, and Tifa along with it, spins endlessly. It spins, has spun, and will spin. A voice pierces the air, "When i snap my fingers, you will wake up."

SNAP!

When Tifa came back to her senses, she was face to face with Sephiroth. However, she was not upset. Actually, she was at peace with everyone present. As Tifa looked around, she could see that she and all of her friends had gathered in Sephiroth's jail cell.

"What's going on? My head hurts."

Sephiroth replied, "I've placed you in a Hypnotic Trance."

"Why? And what day is today?"

Cloud responded, "After your surgery, i thought that you were still acting a little odd. I had Sephiroth try to 'clean out' your subconscious. It seems to have worked. Oh, and today's July 1st."

"What do you mean i was acting odd? I don't remember anything."

"Of course not. That's the flaw in Hypnotism."

"So nothing really happened? I just dreamed it all?"

Sephiroth answered, "That's right. You didn't tell Cloud that you wanted to kill him. You aren't demon possessed, or Aeris possessed for that matter, and there's no chance that Yuffie is ever going to be that big. It was simply a subconscious nightmare."

"But why did you think i needed this? And why would you come to Sephiroth for help."

Barret replied, "We're on to your sneaky ways, 'cause everytime we ax you a question, you never have an answer for what we axin'!"

"In layman's terms", Cid explained, "We suspected something, and you were too stubborn to admit it. We knew Sephiroth could get it out of you."

"Great, so now i'm your human guinea pig."

Sephiroth warmly corrected, "We did this because we care. But they're right. Even though it was all a nightmare, it was an indication of your true feelings. I think you have some confessing to do."

Tifa sat up and looked at Cloud, who looked happy about Sephiroth's successful skill at Hypnotism. "Cloud, i'm just a big jumbled up mess over you. I hate you for what you did, but i still love you too."

When Tifa turned her attention on the ever-smiling Yuffie, she could see that the ninja looked nothing like the one in her dream. This real, more anatomically-correct Yuffie had a belly that barely looked any bigger than a volleyball, if even that much.

"Yuffie, i confess...I am so jealous of you. I wish i could have kids."

"It's alright, Tifa. Maybe you and Cloud should look into adoption."

"Thank you, Yuffie. I'll definitely think about it. But everyone, i have one more confession to make...

...I'm anorexic."


	22. Dying For Double Digits

Note: This chapter is written in the format of a songfic. The song I have chosen for this chapter is a sad little tune that I recommend for listening. It's called "Courage" by Superchick.

The directions I have taken in this story are not for the sake of bashing and trashing characters, but just to try and take each premise as far as it can possibly go. I promise, you do not want to miss the ending of this story. It will definitely have people talking! Also, this story will be completed after the 25th chapter. I will release the final chapter of Psych Heart and the first chapter of the prequel, Baroquen Heart, at the same time.

**Chapter 22- Dying For Double Digits**

"_**I told another lie today, and I got through this day, no one saw through my games."**_

The clock read 8 p.m. Tonight was Tifa's last night at home before the dreaded trip to the Renfroe Clinic for Eating Disorders. The least that she could hope for was a night of peace. Since 6:30 p.m., Tifa had locked herself in her room. She had lit a few of Cloud's incense sticks and covered her white bed with a small basket of rose petals. The most haunting touch was that Tifa had surrounded herself with lit candles while the lights were turned off.

Tifa stripped down to her underwear and lay on the bed. The first thing that Tifa noticed was that her chest was nowhere as big as it used to be. In fact, she had become almost flat. Her belly was so nonexistent that she could distinctly see the shape of her ribs and hips through her skin. Still, she saw the scale's dreaded three-digit number in her head: 100. Lately, her 'monthly visitor' had failed to make any appearances, which was a good sign that something was terribly wrong. Oddly enough, another missing factor was her friends' interventions. It seemed to Tifa as if no one really seemed to care.

"_**I know the right words to say, like 'I don't feel well', 'I ate before I came'."**_

Starvation was Tifa's modus operandi. She was far too jaded for the world of purging. As she breathed in the aromatic scents and felt the gentle rose petals, it became clear that nothing could clear out her head. After all, it was Cloud's fault. Everything was always his fault, and yet he was still around, putting her to shame even now with his change of behavior.

A thought came to her head, and she rose from her bed to share that thought with Cloud. Tifa had slowly begun to trust Cloud, especially after his attempt at hypnotizing the truth out of her. Then again, he should have been able to put 2 and 2 together in his head. Tifa's path to Cloud's room put her on a collision course with the kitchen, and as she passed it, her stomach began to rumble. She hadn't eaten anything in days, and it would be so tempting to make up for those lost calories. All of her favorite foods ran through her head: Chocolate, Chicken, Burgers, Fries, Steak and Ice Cream. Despite her stomach's protests, she passed through to Cloud's room, and lay on the bed next to him. Tifa began sobbing as she continuously repeated, "I don't want to die, Cloud! I don't want to die!"

"Then we'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Cloud, sob, I don't feel like it. Please, just hold me."

Cloud held her tight, at least what little bit there was to hold.

"_**Then someone tells me how good I look, and for a moment, I am happy. But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry."**_

_You bet your bottom dollar I can hide it well. All it takes is something large like a sweatshirt to make me look bigger. But what's the use? My shriveling face will give my secret away soon enough. Besides, most everyone that goes to Renfroe is seemingly beyond help. I hate it, and it's not my fault! Cloud caused this, but now he's like a perfect, holy angel. I want to give out, and I want to give in, but that's my crime. That's my sin. I'm turned and tossed out on the waves. When the darkness comes, I feel the grave._

"_**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful, the day I chose not to eat."**_

No, she didn't remember her first. But daily, she lives out her second, third, fourth, fifth…

_It's really become so gross and disturbing. I cheer when I finally break 99. But I'm not happy. All I wanted was love, and a little more money. Isn't that what we all want? I mean, if you sit and contemplate on the fact that our lives extend past the game, then maybe there are people who can interact with us. It's as if I'm still at the will of the man behind the controller. Who knows? Maybe I am. Maybe we all are. At least that would explain Cloud._

"_**What I do know is how it changed my life forever. I know I should know better."**_

_Okay, so I put this on Tifa, and I'm so sorry. I'm just Cloud, that's it. If I started it, how can I stop it? She'll hang on every word I say, but then toss them out the window at the memory's call. Tifa Marie Lockheart is a living death and I only have the funds to send her to Renfroe for a week. Unless…_

"Ah, Cloud! You're early!", President Rufus surmised. The spiky-headed warrior scratched his head and asked nervously, "Yeah, about that. I kind of, you know, need some money. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. The Neo-Soldier Revolution Project is starting soon, and I've found the perfect public service for you: Lawyer."

"Okay. It could be worse, so whatever."

Rufus moved closer to Cloud and whispered in his ear.

"I'll give you a head start tonight. I'll give you all the money you need if you give a false testimony at Sephiroth's trial tonight."

"False? So he's not the killer? Then why are you doing this to him? Who's the real killer?"

Rufus again whispered in Cloud's ear, "The killer is…"

Cloud stepped back in amazement. Rufus then queried, "Do you see now why it must be a secret?"

"Yes, I do. Anyone of us could be in danger."

"Exactly. Now, everything's about to start. Are you going to testify, or not?"

Cloud thought long and hard, but the promise was more than he could part with. "Okay, Rufus. I'll do it. I have to do it."


	23. Being For The Benefit For Mister Strife

Note: Thanks for all of the reviews coming in. There are just two chapters after this one.  
To G.P. Larue, if you already don't like the situations in this story, then i wonder what you'll say about the ending, which, by the way, i had planned since the start of the story. I think the reason why we hate to see, for example, an untimely end to Sephiroth, is because we've become attached to him and the image that SquareEnix paints of him.

We think Sephiroth is exactly who Tetsuya Nomura says that he is. This is not so. Tetsuya used his imagination to come up with his own personal version of Sephiroth. Maybe i think Sephy is someone entirely different. I'm entitled to that right. Besides, i'm more of a Yoshitaka Amano fan, anyway. For the 'character purists' out there, the prequel, Baroquen Heart, will stick closer to the script, because Yuffie's personality is one that i think Tetsuya got right.

**Chapter 23- Being For The Benefit Of Mister Strife**

It was 9:00 p.m. when the accused arrived, and the door was locked behind him. All of the courtroom elements were here. Rufus was perched in the judge's chair. Cloud Strife was fidgety, stressing over the fact that tonight was his first night on the job: as a prosecuting attorney. The jury was set, and in position. Sephiroth knew he had no chance with this one sided six-person jury: Scarlet, Reeve, Tseng, Heidegger, Palmer, and Vincent. It quickly became apparent to Sephiroth that his number was up when he noticed that there were no commoners in the room, and he had no lawyer on his side. He would have to represent himself.

The thick silence in the courtroom was slashed by the banging of Rufus' gavel. "Let's begin. We'll start with the opening argument from Cloud." As Cloud approached the front of the courtroom, he locked eyes with Sephiroth. Only weeks ago, Cloud had sought him out for help. Now, Sephiroth could see where Cloud really stood. Throughout the entire proceeding, Sephiroth menacingly stared a hole through Cloud's head. Even reformed enemies have their breaking points.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, i submit to you a man of untold violence. I have witnessed the destruction of my hometown at the hands of Sephiroth."

Sephiroth quickly jumped up and yelled, "Objection! He can't claim that last statement, because it's Zack Fair's memory, not his!"  
Rufus calmly replied, "Overruled. If it's in Cloud's head, then it's a memory. I'll allow it."

Cloud took a sip of water and continued, "This man has been accused of not only the destruction of Nibelheim, the murders of many innocent people, including my best friend, Aeris, and conspiracy to take over the world through an unholy reunion, but he is also accused of murdering an innocent teenage girl named Marlene. I am convinced that he is guilty of all of these crimes, but the death of Marlene is the one that we must prove today. Sephiroth is a murderer, and he must be put to death."  
"Okay.", Rufus said. "Sephiroth, it's your turn."

"I don't have much to say. What i do know is that i am no longer a menace to society. I have been reformed, unlike many of the people in this room. This isn't a court, it's a three ring circus! Everyone here knows that i'm doomed to be condemned, so let's make this quick."  
"Alright.", Rufus replied. "That sounds reasonable. I understand that both sides have just a couple of witnesses, since this is on short notice. Cloud, do you have any witnesses?"  
"I have two. First, i'd like to call Reno to the stand."

Reno strolled up to the bench and plopped down onto the chair in a very un-professional manner. "Reno, you were the investigating officer at Marlene's crime scene, right?"  
"That's right."  
"According to the official police report, Sephiroth's sword was at the scene of the crime, right?"  
"Yes. It was covered in blood. Since only Sephiroth can use the sword, it had to be him."  
"Exactly. Let the jury take note of the fact that only Sephiroth can wield that sword. I think that fact speaks for itself. I have no further questions."

"Sephiroth, would you like to cross-examine the witness?"  
"Yes, i would. Now, Reno, did the Turks receive a missing items report from me concerning my sword, seeing as how it had been stolen from me before the murder occured?"  
Reno grinned from ear to ear and smugly answered, "No. No such document exists."  
"Of course it does. I filled one out one the night of the murder. For God's sake, i signed it right in front of your face!"  
"I guess i must have lost it."  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, i believe this is an indication of the incompetence and neglect for justice on the part of this town's lead investigator."

Rufus corrected him, "Actually, it's an indication that you never signed the report."  
Sephiroth looked up at Rufus and muttered, "Just shoot me."  
"That can be arranged."  
"I have no further questions."  
"Fine. Cloud, call your last witness."  
"I call Sakura to the stand."

Sakura's approach to the bench was more graceful than Reno's, but still exuded a sense of betrayal. "Sakura, explain your relevance to this case."  
"I am an independent entertainer, and i always work the streets around the club that Sephiroth claims to have visited along with you on the night of the murder."  
"Sakura, were you in that area during the specific time given by Sephiroth through his recent statement?"  
"Yes, and during that time, i did see you, Cloud, but i never saw this man at that club during the night in question."

"Judge!", Sephiroth exclaimed.  
"What, Sephiroth?"  
"What statement are they talking about? I never released a statement!"  
"Cloud, play the cassette tape."  
Cloud Strife pressed a button on his tape player, and out spouted the voice of Reno.

"_Sephiroth, when did you go to the Main Street Club?"  
"9:00 p.m."_  
Suddenly, the tape stopped.

"Judge, Reno confided in me that the recording you just heard would not be released! Besides, that's only a portion of the conversation. You see, i left, and then came back."  
"Yes, but you don't have proof of that. Would you like to cross-examine the witness?"  
"I have one question."  
"Okay. Go ahead."

"Sakura, i'm kind of confused. Isn't 'Independent Entertainer' just a fancy phrase meaning 'Unwanted Whore'?"

Cloud, who had just taken a drink, spat water from his mouth out of shock. "I object!"  
"Sustained, if you'll give me a towel to wipe the spit off of my face."  
"Sorry."  
"Sephiroth, do you have any witnesses?"

"I have two. I call Tifa Lockheart."  
"No you don't.", Rufus corrected.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have not approved that witness. Due to recent developments, i consider her to be deeply disturbed, and not fit to give a reliable testimony."  
"Okay. What about Yuffie?"  
"No. Since i am the judge, i would consider her testimony to be a form of work, and she's on maternity leave."  
"You've got to be kidding me."

"Jury, do you require time to deliberate?"

Scarlet, the head juror, quickly hopped up and answered, "No, i think we've reached a decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"Sephiroth is guilty."

"Okay. I schedule the execution for tomorrow, by swordblade."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Sephiroth. You die tomorrow, in a public execution at the town square."

"Whatever. I couldn't be happier. Can i at least get a last meal?"

Rufus banged his gavel down in conclusion and answered, "Make it yourself."

* * *

After the trial had been concluded, both Cloud and Vincent had a horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They knew that what they had done was wrong, but Cloud was the one who felt the most convicted. As the Turks filed out of the courtroom, and Sephiroth was led back to his jail cell, Cloud approached Rufus and simply exclaimed, "I can't do this, Rufus. Just give me my money now, because i quit."

"Fine. Take the money and go."

Rufus handed Cloud an envelope, and Cloud hit the road. However, when he got home, there was a note on the kitchen table. It read,

Dear Cloud,

Sorry i had to leave without you. I got a message on the phone saying that Shera has gone into labor. See you at the hospital. It's getting late, though. What about Renfroe in the morning?

Love,

Tifa

Cloud instantly headed to the hospital, but Shera was the farthest thing from his mind.

* * *

"Well, Yuffie," Vincent said as he and Yuffie arrived at the hospital together. "Sephiroth's being executed tomorrow."

Yuffie's face contained a look of shock as she exclaimed, "What? No! I think i've almost figured this thing out! The sword was the only DNA left, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we found that it had been 'cleaned' and sold to a former Turk, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, i think i've found that person. I accessed their old Turk account with the password that you provided, and i know there was no personal information, but i sent the person a message. Today, i got a message back saying that they would come by the house tomorrow. He's bringing the sword, too. I'm so close, Vinnie!"

"Yuffie! I know you've done such a great job investigating, especially since you've had no help, but you know nothing about this person! They may want to harm you!"

"Aw, Vinnie, you're just protective of our baby."

"What, and you aren't?"

"Just think. How many former Turks can there be?"

* * *

Cid did not care for Sephiroth. Cid didn't worry about Cloud and Tifa, and he certainly wan't losing any sleep over the hyperactive ninja. The only thing that occupied his world was the child that had escaped from inside of his wife, Shera. Oh, how she beamed with joy as she said, "Cid, it's a girl. Isn't she the most beautiful child you ever met?"

"Oh, honey, she most certainly is."

"What should we name her?"

Cid fought back the tears as he thought of a name. "Well, it's September. How about Autumn?"

"That's perfect, but Cid..."

"Yes, darling?"

"...It's okay if you cry."

* * *

"Well, at least they gave me some food and a stove.", Sephiroth mused. After condemning him to death, it was the least Rufus could do to provide him with a way to cook his last meal. After much elbow grease and cries of 'A little more to the right', Sephiroth had finally installed the stove inside of his spacious jail cell. But what to eat? Sephiroth finally decided on some breakfast foods: eggs and bacon, with maple syrup on top. After he had finished eating, Sephiroth went to sleep, having much faith that someone in the world knew the truth.

But then again, it isn't faith if you use your eyes.

'Pleasant' dreams of Aeris, the flower girl, lulled him to sleep. He slept soundly through the night.

* * *

Here she was, outside of Shera's hospital room. When Cloud saw her, he held up an envelope. "Tifa, you're not going to Renfroe tomorrow."

Tifa queried, "Why is that? I thought you said that Rufus would loan you some."

When Cloud handed Tifa the envelope, which read 'Being For The Benefit Of Mister Strife' on the front, she quizically stated, "Cloud, there's nothing in this envelope."

"Exactly. I've been tricked."

My name is Cloud Strife.

I'm the guy who sold out his idol

for thirty pieces of nothing.

Beat that, Judas.


	24. Execution Day

**Chapter 24- Execution Day**

The wind picked up, and was tearing leaves off of the frail looking trees of mid-September. As Sephiroth was being led into town, he couldn't help but feel like a leaf as well, floating at the whim of the people until he could find ground again. One could say that Sephiroth had 'made his peace' with death. Actually, he never made peace with anything.

As he arrived at the city square, his eyes became a witness to the chaotic atmosphere of the early morning. The only statement he uttered on the way to the chopping block was one of surprise. He stared at the bustling crowd and said, "Wow, you're up early! Please, just go back to sleep." Nobody moved.

As his eyes scanned the crowd, he saw all of his acquaintances. Well, most of them, anyway. Cloud was up front and center, stone-faced as usual. Barret stood beside him, appearing as if steam would emit from his ears. Vincent stood closer to the back, less concerned about Sephiroth, and more concerned about Yuffie staying home and keeping her nose out of things.

The Turks were all aligned to the sides of the chopping block, and even Cid and Shera braved the cold weather to watch the event. There were only two people in the entire town of Midgar that didn't show up for the ceremony: Yuffie and Tifa. No doubt, Yuffie was planning some last-minute scheme to set him free. Tifa, most likely, just didn't care.

* * *

"Where is she?", the pregnant ninja asked aloud. Time was rapidly running out, and her 'contact' was running late. Yuffie had turned on the radio, and heard the sounds of Sephiroth arrived at the square. Time had officially passed through the other side of the hourglass; there was no more time for waiting. Yuffie instinctually thought, 'I have to stop this atrocity!' Unfortunately, she had no car. Vincent had taken it.

So she ran. She was not supposed to, obviously. However, Yuffie's twisted mind enjoyed the act of snubbing her nose at the doctor's orders. 'They're just corrupt Turks anyway.' After a minute or so of jogging into the center of town, Yuffie noticed that this side of the city was completely empty. There was no activity going on at all, because everyone was at the execution. To make matters worse, the temperatures were dropping. Yuffie had completely forgotten about the rain that had pounded all through the night. She didn't stop to think that the roads may be starting to ice over.

After running a whole block, she began to feel a sharp pain…in her belly. Still, she couldn't stop. She cared too much to see Sephiroth wrongfully killed. (Or perhaps she cared too little about the health of her baby.) Everything seemed to be coming to a breaking point. Between the voices in her head, the pain in her womb, and the ice on the streets, something had to give.

As she turned the corner, just two more blocks away from the city square, Yuffie lost her footing, and began to fall. She had the foresight to shield her belly from hitting the pavement. Unfortunately, she couldn't shield everything.

(CRACK!)

Yuffie felt the break as soon as it happened. An extremely sharp pain instantly shot through her left arm. She could still walk, but it was the pain that had crippled her. Yuffie lay on the icy street, yelling, "Oww! Oh God, somebody help! Help me, please! My arm is broken! Oh God, is anybody out there? Help!!"

No response.

Yuffie cried like she had never cried before. She cried for her arm. She cried for someone to help. She cried for the life of her unborn child. Suddenly, Sephiroth didn't seem so important anymore.

Finally, she heard a far-off voice, calling, "Yuffie, is that you?"

Yuffie instantly recognized that voice. She did the best she could to turn around and look into the face of her rescuer. Sprinting to Yuffie's side was the lady that owned Sephiroth's sword….

….Elena.

The blonde Turk concernedly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I fell and broke my arm! I think the baby's fine, but I don't know. Elena, I'm so scared!"

"Can you move around, or stand up?"

"I think so, if you help me. But how will we get help?"

"Don't worry, Yuffie. I'll just hotwire a car, and I'll drive you to the hospital."

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I know cars like the back of my hand. Now let's go."

Elena carefully lifted Yuffie onto her feet, and she helped the expecting ninja into the passenger seat of the nearest car. Elena hopped into the driver's seat, and successful hotwired the car. She turned on the heater, cautiously drove toward the hospital. Between tears and painful cries, Yuffie managed to ask, "So…what about the sword?"

Elena looked back at Yuffie and answered, "It's not as clean as Rufus thought. I was still able to lift a partial print from the handle. I know who the killer is."

"How? I thought partials were worthless."

"Yes, but there was something helpful that I learned in school a long time ago. You see, animated characters all have one distinguishing factor in their fingerprints that separates them from humans: The ridges of their prints do not extend up to their fingertips, like most humans do. Because of a technical oversight, animations only have prints in the middle of the finger's underside."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, to keep a long explanation short, Sephiroth is definitely innocent, and I have proof."

"Then use it. Drop me off at the hospital, and tell someone!"

"It's too late, Yuffie. The execution has already started. The Turks have won."

"No, Elena! Go and tell the news. It's never too late."

"You know, I never expected you to find so hard for what's right."

"I never expected you, either. In fact, I…I…No. No! Elena, drive faster!"

"Please don't tell me you're going into labor!"

"No, Elena! Just hurry!"

With a look of concern on her face, Elena demanded, "Tell me what's wrong!"

Yuffie erupted in a fountain of tears. "Elena, I'm bleeding!"

* * *

Vincent couldn't take much more of the gaudy spectacle of flaunted murder. His phone rang, giving him an excuse to leave. It was from Yuffie. 'Emergency.'

When he arrived at the hospital, Vincent was led off to the side by Yuffie's doctor. Vincent queried, "What's wrong with my Yuffie?"

"Apparently, she's fallen and broken her arm. But that's not her only problem. When she fell, she ruptured a blood vessel, and pinched a few nerves. She has several torn muscles in that arm. The tendons and cartilage don't look too good. She was bleeding fairly badly when she came in, but that's lessened now."

"What about the baby?"

"It's fine, but the stress is causing Yuffie to go into labor. She doesn't have the strength to do that right now, so we're going to perform an emergency C-Section."

"Can I see her? No, I'm on my way now to transfer her to surgery."

"I don't care. I'm seeing her."

When Vincent walked into the room, he saw that Yuffie's arm was extremely mangled. It looked like the bone had been completely shattered. Other than that, she looked fine.

"Yuffie, the doctors are going to perform a C-Section."

"What?! No! I have to be strong! I'm going to deliver this baby, and no one is going to stop me!!"

The doctor finally walked in and replied, "Yuffie, you're hurt!"

"So what? What do you not get when I say 'I'M DELIVERING THIS CHILD!!'"

The doctor wisely backed off, and allowed her wishes.

"Ohhhh…Vinnie, it hurts so bad! Hold my hand!"

"Remember the breathing patterns, Yuffie."

"To hell with the breathing! I don't need to breathe! I need to push!"

"Do you want an epidural?"

"No, what I want is for everyone to shut up!!"

Yuffie grunted and groaned for what seemed like an hour before she pushed for the final time, and heard the cry of her newborn child.

The doctor held up the baby boy and asked, "What are you going to name him?"

"Hunter Valentine."

* * *

Without being told, Sephiroth obediently placed his head onto the metal platform. President Rufus issued the query, "Do you have any last words?"

"No, just do this already."

"Fine with me. Headsman, commence the execution!"

"Wait!" screamed a voice from the front row. The voice belonged to Cloud. "Doesn't the law of this city provide for a sacrifice, so that he could go free?"

Highly shocked, Rufus finally muttered, "Well, sure, there is."

Cloud took the stage and proclaimed, "I want to die in Sephiroth's place."

The crowd gasped in shock, and the rest of Cloud's friends defiantly cried out, "No, Cloud! Let him die!"

"I can't! I know he's innocent, and I can't rest knowing that I caused this. I have caused so much pain in my lifetime, I can't bear to cause anymore, whether it be through aggression or through the actions of this 'New Cloud'. I finally see it now. All of Tifa's cuts and bruises flash in my head, and my sin is ever before me! I don't deserve to live!"

"But Cloud, he doesn't deserve it either!"

"I don't care."

Rufus cast his head down and replied, "Fine. If you're going to be an idiot again, then I can't stop you. But are you sure?"

Sephiroth turned his head to look at Cloud, and commented, "Don't do it, Cloud! He's right. I deserve this, not you. You're making a terrible mistake!"

"If you're talking about innocence and guilt, Sephiroth, then I have made no mistake!"

"No, Cloud! That's not what I mean! If you take my place, you're going to regret it. I can't say how, but you will, trust me!"

Cloud looked back toward Rufus and said, "I'll do it. I want to die in Sephiroth's place."

"Alright. Sephiroth, you can go free. But I swear, I have my eye on you."

Sephiroth got up and walked away, fading like the night through the shocked crowd.

"Headsman, set the sword to the 'ready' position."

The Headsman tugged on a rope, which activated a pulley system, locking the sword into place directly above Cloud's neck.

"Alright, Cloud. Sephiroth warned you that you wouldn't like this."

"I said I don't care."

"Fine. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes. Tifa, I don't know if you're here, but I just want to say that this is for you. I've admitted everything. I know this is how you would have wanted it."

The Headsman tapped Cloud on the shoulder. When Cloud turned around, his executor took the mask off of her face. The person who held Cloud's life in her hands was Tifa Marie Lockheart.

Rufus gave the command, "Drop the blade!"

Cloud pleaded, "Tifa, no!"

Tifa was beginning to cry, but still she replied, "Yes, Cloud. You're absolutely right. It's what you deserve."

The blade came crashing down, killing Cloud instantly. To the side of the stage, Reno and Sakura stood, mouths agape. Rude leaned over and whispered in Reno's ear, "What do you think about your plan, now?"

* * *

Elena did not make it back to the square in time to see what would forever be remembered as 'The Day That Justice Was Served'. She couldn't help but think that this wasn't the kind of justice that Yuffie had wanted. The square was empty now, and there was no one left to tell her secret to. There was only one more thing to be done. Elena returned to the hotel room that she was staying at, and began to put pen to paper.

To the Midgar Times Newspaper:

My name is Elena, and I alone hold the secret to the identity of Marlene's killer. The following is an account of what ShinRa would never tell. Without further ado, these are the final moments of the life of Marlene:

(To Be Continued In The Final Chapter)


	25. The Final Chapter

Note: If you're reading this, then I've already posted my next story in my 'Heart' series, **Baroquen Heart**. I have decided to make one change, however. It will center around Yuffie Kisaragi, as I have said before. However, it will no longer be a prequel. I have decided instead to make it a sequel.

So if any 'Psych Heart' fans are still wondering, 'Why was Tifa the Headsman at Sephiroth's 'execution'?', 'What part does the new girl, Sakura, really play in this story?' or 'What happens now?' concerning any of the characters, then prepare to have your questions answered with the third story in the 'Heart' series: **'Baroquen Heart'**.

(Okay, I know what you're thinking: 'Third story? I thought you only had two!')  
Not so, kind fans! I have posted the first chapter of a side-story, **'Bleeding Heart'. **Bleeding Heart contains some references to Psych Heart, but it delves even further into the dark world of Tifa and Cloud's broken relationship. Bleeding Heart is in what I like to call 'Sketchbook Format', which switches between poems, diary entries, and other memorable occasions within the life of Tifa Lockheart. (Warning: Bleeding Heart is rated M for graphic scenes of violence and abuse, as well as some scenes of mild Sexual Content.)

**Chapter 25- The Final Chapter (The Last Days of Marlene)**

_(_**Never has so much chaos been caused through so little fault**_)_

_When I woke up, that phrase was pounding in my head. I could not transfer it to the back of my mind, and a dose of Aspirin could not help. It shouldn't be this way, you know? It's the day before Christmas, so what should a 15-year-old girl be worrying about? It's not like Barret is low on money. We always have a fairly good Christmas, meeting up with all of 'daddy's' friends. In fact, to the best of my knowledge, we're the only ones in the party that get more than one Christmas. The others just celebrate together, but every year, 'daddy' and I have our own little Christmas celebration in the afternoon._

_It strikes me as odd that, over the years, I have become so accustomed to calling Barret my dad. Really, he was just a friend who took care of me when my parents died. Still, I suppose the role of 'parent' should never be left unfilled. _

_I'm pretty sure he's getting me a cell phone this year. I've always wanted one, even if I don't have too many people to call._

"_Marlene, do you want to help me put the decorations on the Christmas tree?" Of course I did. When I went down the steps and into the living room, I noticed that the tree, in its current state, looked like something from downtown Las Vegas: lots of lights, but not much else. Under the tree, there were 4 presents, 2 for Barret, and 2 for me. That may not sound like much, but I knew that this year, our few presents were really worth a lot. It's like I always tell him, 'one computer is better than ten pairs of pants'._

_As I helped him place decorations onto the tree, I asked him: "Daddy, will you let me open one of my presents today?"_

"_Naw. Then you'll only have one left for tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, maybe you're right."_

_That evening, the same phrase kept flowing through my head:_

**(Never has so much chaos been caused through so little fault)**

_I really do wonder what it could mean. One thing is clear: I'll have to take some of Barret's sleeping pills if I want to get a wink of sleep tonight. _

* * *

So that's exactly what Marlene did.

You may ask yourself, how do I, Elena, know everything that happened in the house that night? Well, no one can know every detail. I don't know that the conversation about the presents ever took place. No one can know the thoughts that were going through Marlene's mind during this time. But what I do know are the facts. And how do I know these facts? This kind of knowledge comes through a process that Reno and Rude, your appointed public officers, know absolutely nothing about:

Crime Scene Investigation.

The evidence tells us that Barret must have had a change of heart that night, because he did indeed allow one of Marlene's gifts to be revealed that night. Of course, she couldn't know what it was because she was asleep. But at approximately 9:00 PM, Barret Wallace placed one of Marlene's gifts on the dresser beside her bed.

Unfortunately, this wasn't your normal everyday gift. The present that Barret had given Marlene was acquired through a friend, Yuffie Kisaragi to be exact. On Marlene's dresser sat a small box, which contained an assortment of brand new Materia.

(How Reno missed this in his investigation is beyond me. On a side-note, I would personally recommend that he be fired.)

The evidence also tells us that sometime in the night, one of the Materia orbs fell out of the poorly-constructed box, and onto Marlene's bed, where it came into contact with Marlene's skin.

Now, let me stop for a moment to explain how Materia works. Materia is activated when it is absorbed into a human's skin. Yes, when someone forces the Materia orb into their own arm, the move is activated instantly, and there are no physical signs of the absorption on the user's skin.

However, there is a downside to Materia that is seldom seen.

When placed in contact with human skin, the orb will sit for a few minutes. If contact is not terminated within 5 minutes, the Materia will absorb into the user's body, whether it was wanted or not. In this case, it was obviously not wanted.

After five minutes of contact, Marlene was still sound asleep. She never saw her destruction coming. You see, there were some Materia in that box that were brand new, straight from the factory: Hojo's factory.

Of course, Hojo is dead, but does his work live on? I believe this case is living proof that it is.

The Materia that was absorbed into Marlene's skin was so sinister that I promise you, I am sweating bullets as I write it, knowing that there may be more like it still in circulation.

Ask yourself, when Sephiroth returned to this world again, why was he so good and 'seemingly' harmless compared to his former self?

The answer is easy: his evil was placed elsewhere, into these orbs.

I am confident that he knew precisely what the factory was doing, because I believe that Sephiroth allowed it to happen. Was he being nice to make up for his actions? Not intentionally. Once you strip Sephiroth of all of his evil, there is a layer of goodness still left inside.

This 'Sephiroth Materia' is exactly the kind of orb that absorbed itself, into Marlene's skin, violently tearing her apart with sword slashes from the inside out.

I realize that in this kind of tragic, unfortunate case, one does not really want to place blame onto anyone. However, I have talked with elders in the community about the leadership of this city of Midgar, and there is now legislation in the works that will turn our government completely onto its head.

In the aftermath of the Marlene tragedy, President Rufus conspired with Reno, Rude and Sakura in an attempt to wrongfully kill Sephiroth. Since that event did not come to its expected end, ShinRa cannot be held criminally liable for any actions against Sephiroth under Midgar law. However, starting today, ShinRa will be disbanded. Its members will still be required to hold public service positions, but our government will no longer be made up of corporate nutjobs.

I submit to the public a very noble idea for leadership: The Midgar Parliament.

I will be the head of this Parliament for the first two years of its existence. Afterwards, my successor will be chosen by the people, as will everyone that occupies this Parliament.

As my first royal duty, I hereby declare all instances of 'Sephiroth Materia' to be banned from the city of Midgar.

As for liability in the death of Marlene, I declare the following:

(And I hate to do this to you, since you're a good friend, and you just gave birth to a child, but you know that justice you love so much? It must still be served.)

Yuffie Kisaragi is hereby guilty of gross negligence in the act of providing a minor with a deadly weapon.

Therefore, through the liability laws of the land of Midgar, Yuffie Kisaragi is guilty of murder.

The punishment: Death.


	26. Psych Heart 2 Announcement

Hello fans.

Do you like Psych Heart?

I know you do, because you're reading this, thinking, "What is this about?"

I've noticed that Psych Heart is still pulling in a lot of hits, even though it is already completed.

For those of you who are itching for more…

…**The solution is here!**

Please check out the sequel, Psych Heart 2: Baroquen Heart. I have already posted the first three chapters, and I hope you love it. The focus is almost completely on Yuffie and Vincent in this story, with a slight follow-up on Tifa.

So remember, when you get done reading Psych Heart, and you're wanting more, you know where to go:

**Psych Heart 2: Baroquen Heart**

_(Sometimes, heartbreak is an artform.)_


End file.
